


¡PERO SI SÓLO TIENE 14!

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Mello es un pervertido, Mello tiene hijos, Mpreg, Near es menor de edad, Shota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡PERO SI SÓLO TIENE 14! (MXN) ~Finalizado~Entra a la escuela secundaria un chico, que complicará bastante la vida de dos rubios. Aunque quizás cambie para bien. Bueno, eso quizás sea difícil. MelloxNear~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0001

~MelloxNear~  
Capítulo 1: Presentación

Chicos silencio por favor- Dijo el profesor, los alumnos guardaron silencio automáticamente- Bien, gracias. Este es Nate River y aunque estamos a mitad de curso espero que pueda hacer muchos amigos en clase, entra y presentate- Dijo el maestro haciendo pasar a un niño albino vestido enteramente de blanco-

Como ya dijo el profesor, me llamo Nate River, tengo 14 años- Dijo el albino y sin decir nada más se sentó junto a una rubia de ojos café-

Hola, soy Ivana Keehl- El pequeño la observó atentamente, ella le miró igualmente, ambos se inspeccionaron-

Ya sabes mi nombre- El menor extendió la mano a la rubia, ella al contrario lo abrazó fuertemente, él la empujó suavemente- No me abraces-

¿Te desagradó? Lo siento mucho, es cosa de mi padre, nos pasó lo impulsivos a mi hermano y a mi- La rubia se rió ligeramente- ¿Tú tienes hermanos?-

No, soy huérfano- Respondió fríamente, ella puso cara de que había metido la pata- Tranquila lo he sido desde que nací, estoy acostumbrado-

Lo siento, aveces me meto dónde no me llaman... ¿Y en que orfanato estás?- Ivana parecía muy interesada en conocer más al único niño de su edad en su salón-

Vivía en la Wammy's House hasta que me echaron- Nate suspiró al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pequeño vientre, Ivana parecía pensar en las palabras del menor-

Mi padre estuvo en la Wammy's House- Dijo pensando en la gran coincidencia que suponía para ella- A mi hermano y a mi nos adoptó mi Papá hace 8 años en un orfanato de Noruega, pero tengo una duda ¿Porqué te echaron?-

Porque estoy embarazado- Ivana abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se levantó haciendo un gran estruendo, que ella siquiera notó, y sin pensar gritó algo que debía quedarse en su cabeza-

¡¿Qué estás embarazado?!- Toda la clase, incluido el profesor, se giraron a mirar a los pequeños de la clase, Ivana se sonrojó por la vergüenza al darse cuenta que había hecho algo indebido, Nate sólo cerró los ojos sin cambiar ni un poco la expresión de su rostro-

...Señorita Keehl, haga silencio o salga de clase...- Dijo el maestro observando al menor mientras se dirigía a la rubia- Sigamos con la clase-

~En el recreo~

Perdóname... Me siento realmente estúpida, tu me confías un secreto y yo como una inmadura que soy voy y lo grito- Decía una cabizbaja rubia; ella caminaba al lado del albino, él parecía despreocupado respecto al tema, pero aún así, ella quería que la perdonara- Perdóname enserio-

Ya te he dicho que no importa, en algún punto se darían cuenta- El albino señaló la fila de la cafetería, preguntándole sin palabras a la rubia si iba a hacer la fila, ya que él traía un bento, cosa que le pareció rara a la chica-

Nadie inteligente hace esa fila, no es porque la comida sea una porquería, que no lo es, aquí la comida es buenísima pero la fila es mortal, se te va el receso y no llegas a comprar nada- El pequeño se estaba dando cuenta que la rubia tendía a desvariar mucho en cualquier ocasión-

¡Ivana!- Gritó un rubio parado sobre una mesa casi al fondo- ¡Muévete!-

¡Ya voy bestia!- Gritó ella igualmente, nadie se volteó o prestó siquiera atención a los gritos-

Estarán acostumbrados- Dijo en voz baja- Hola- Saludó al llegar a la mesa-

¡Hola... Algodón!- Le respondió un rubio bastante parecido a Ivana, lo único que los diferenciaba era la altura- ¿Tú eres?-

El es Nate, es nuevo aquí- Respondió la rubia- Nate, este es el baboso de mi hermano mayor Evan-

Algo hiciste ¿verdad?- Preguntó el mayor a su hermana- Conozco sus caras, se que ha hecho algo por la cara de 'perdóname, fue sin querer' que trae-

Si hice algo, pero no te puedo contar- Ambos se miraron fijamente, una guerra de miradas empezó entre los hermanos, en ese momento llegó un chico alto de tes pálida, ojos castaños y cabello negro, aparentaba unos 17 años-

¿Qué les pasa?- Dijo viendo al albino que, ignorando a los rubios, se había sentado a comer- Hola nubecita, ¿Dónde compraste eso? Se ve increíble-

Lo preparé yo mismo- Respondió- Soy Nate River-

Yoru Lawliet Yagami- Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el cuerpo del albino- ¿Eres amigo de Ivana?-

Si, ¿Y ya podrían dejar esta muda contienda? Hacen que Nathan se me revuelva en la panza- Se acarició el bulto que estaba en su estómago, a simple vista no se notaba por lo grande que era su ropa- Está así de rara porque gritó en medio de la clase que estoy embarazado-

¡¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADO?!- Gritó Evan subiéndose a la mesa, cuál exagerado, la mayoría de los presentes se voltearon a ver al grupo que estaban más que estáticos a excepción de Nate que siguió comiendo como si nada- Per-perdóname-

No pasa nada, estoy de 5 meses, si no fuese por mi ropa, se notaría muchísimo- Minutos después en la mesa sólo se escuchaban los murmullos y cuchicheos de los demás alumnos-

¡Chicos, lamento llegar tarde!- Vino corriendo una chica rubia de coletas siendo seguida por un chico un poco más bajito que ella- ¿Quién es el ángel?-

Nate River y está embarazado pero no lo grites. Ya lo hicimos nosotros 2 veces- Dijo Ivana sonrojada-

No voy a hacerlo, no soy tan impulsiva- Dijo la rubia sentándose, a su lado se sentó el chico que venía con ella, él era castaño y de ojos azules como los de la chica- Por cierto, soy Linda Jukie, 14 años y este es mi hermano Ryuichi, 13 años- El menor sólo saludó con la mano-

No es muy conversador mi amorcito- Dijo Yoru pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su, aparentemente, pareja; él sólo se sonrojó-

Creo que deberíamos irnos a clases, no quiero que se nos haga tarde señores- Dijo Linda levantándose de su asiento- Ya saben lo que digo, la impuntualidad es siempre prioridad-

¡Si pesada!- Gritaron a coro, excepto Nate y Ryuichi-

~Horas después~

Chicos, recuerden que tenemos sesión de estudios el jueves- Dijo Linda subiendo al coche de su cuñado- ¡Sean puntuales!-

¡Si, ya lárgate!- Gritó Evan- ¿Con quien vives Nate?-

Con el padre de mi bebé, aún no he ido a su casa porque me trajo directamente a la escuela, pero prometió pasar a buscarme- Respondió, su mochila era llevada por Evan, ya que, él no quería que el albino cogiera nada pesado- Ojalá no llegue tarde, es algo normal de él-

Una cosa que tiene en común con nuestro padre- Respondió Ivana sonriendo- ¡Ahí viene, Papá!- Gritó la chica, el menor rápidamente se dio cuenta de quien era el auto-

Hola Mihael- Dijo al momento que logró ver la cara del rubio cuando el vidrio fue bajado-


	2. 0002

~MelloxNear~  
Capítulo 2 Es un duro golpe

~Pov Mihael~

Hola Mihael…- Nate me saludó, Ivana y Evan me observaron atentamente, supongo que un poco sorprendidos por el hecho de que Nate supiera mi nombre- ¿Puedes llevarme a casa de una vez? Me duelen los pies-

Nate, ¿De qué estás hablando? Es nuestro papá- Dijo Ivana sonriendo algo incómoda, yo sabía que ya habían notado que pasaba- Tienes mucho que explicar-

Estoy deacuerdo con ella- Dijo Nate, Evan estaba en silencio, él no había abierto la boca-

Suban al coche, yo les voy a explicar todo- Todo el viaje pasó en silencio, Nate se sentó en el asiento delantero, Ivana y Evan estaban en silencio en la parte trasera- Chicos ¿Podrían hablar?-

Claro... Vamos a hablar de cómo embarazaste a un niño de la edad de tu hija- Me respondió con tono molesto Evan, le observé por el retrovisor y siquiera volteo a verme, Ivana si me miró y tuve que desviar la mirada- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-

Bueno, tienes unos 15-16 años, no puedes decirme que no sabes cómo se hacen los bebés- Respondió Nate por mi ya que me había quedado en completo silencio- Miren, se que esto es muy confuso para los tres, pero cuando Mihael nos lo explique, las cosas se van a aclarar-

Tú cállate maldición, sólo eres un ofrecido que se acostó con un hombre que le dobla la edad- El coche sufrió una fuerte sacudida al frenar de imprevisto, Ivana miraba a su hermano con la boca abierta y yo hice lo mismo-

Evan, no digas algo tan cruel- Dijo Ivana, ella observó a Nate, el permaneció totalmente indiferente al comentario de Evan- No es culpa de Nate, es de papá-

Perdóname Nate, no debí hablarte así, soy demasiado impulsivo y aveces no me controlo la lengua- Dijo avergonzado Evan, Nate levantó los hombros restandole importancia al tema- Sólo llega de una vez a casa y dinos de una vez que está sucediendo-

Ok- Minutos después llegamos a casa y entramos, cada cual se sentó en algún lugar, pero nadie dijo nada, así que después de unos minutos en silencio decidí que era yo quien debía dar las explicaciones- A ver, ¿Por donde empiezo?-

¿Cómo conociste a Nate?- Preguntó Ivana-

~Flash Back~

[Fue un hace 2 años que llamaron a los de mi generación para que diéramos una charla sobre el avance de nuestras vidas fuera del orfanato, así que cuando llegué decidí ir a visitar mi habitación, toqué y segundos después un albino abrió la puerta y me quedé embobado con él. Nunca había visto tal belleza en mi vida, mi corazón latía rápidamente, tanto así que me dolía el pecho]

¿Se le ofrece algo?- Me dijo con desánimo, su voz era tan melódica que encandiló mis oídos- ¿Está bien? Parece que se va a desmayar-

E-estoy bien, sólo algo mareado- Me cogió de la mano y me hizo pasar, sentí lo cálida de la pequeña manita que sostenía la mía, hizo que me sentara sobre la cama del pequeño, era enteramente blanca- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Nate River- Hasta su nombre era bonito- ¿Viene a hacer lo de la charla?-

Si. Vengo a e-eso…- Nate cogió la silla del escritorio y se sentó frente a mi, me observó analizandome- ¿Qué te inquieta?-

¿Qué edad tiene? Estoy calculando que entre 23 y 24 años- Me dijo, el chico era muy intuitivo por lo que veo- Yo tengo 12-

Yo 24 años, acertaste- Estuvimos hablando un largo rato hasta que empezaron a buscarme y tuve que regresar al salón-

~Fin de Flash Back~

Después de eso pasaba a ver a Nate una vez por semana cuando cumplimos un año de pareja… Empezamos a tener relaciones sexuales... Y bueno, pasó lo que pasó- Terminé y paré de hablar- Hablen-

Bueno, eres un pervertido en toda regla- Río Ivana, Evan se contagió de la risa de su hermana y Nate parecía no comprender de que iban ese par de minis yos- Tranquilo Nate, es una locura nuestra a la que tendrás acostumbrarte ya que nuestro hermanito lo heredará-

Por cierto, ¿Dónde va a dormir?- Dijo Evan- Porque puedo compartir mi habitación unos días pero más tiempo no. Me mal acostumbraste a tener un cuarto para mi sólo-

Estúpido es obvio que dormirá con papá- Dijo Ivana, ella aveces me parecía más tranquila que Evan, aunque era igual de impulsiva que yo- Una cosa, no queremos oír nada de su vida sexual, que se quedé en su habitación-

Así será- Dije cogiendo la pequeña mano de Nate, él me sonrió y acarició suavemente su vientre, donde descansa mi próximo hijo- Ahora papá va a preparar la comida-

¡Ay no, no queremos que intoxiques a Nate… Ni a nosotros!- Dijo Evan, hice un gesto de falsa indignación y ellos se rieron- Por cierto, Yoru, Ryuichi y Linda vienen el viernes a quedarse a dormir-

Si, Light ya me había avisado, pero el viernes tendré trabajo así que dejo a Nate a cargo de la situación y de la casa- Evan pareció indignarse con mi decisión- Es más responsable de lo que ustedes serán jamás-

Nate ven vamos a preparar la comida, ¿Sabes cocinar? Si sabes ¿Me enseñas?- Ivana ni Evan sabían cocinar gracias a que yo nunca me he dignado a aprender, así que ellos como hijos míos tampoco saben. Nate si sabe hacerlo, tengo constancia de eso- Papá es un inútil en la cocina, la tenemos ahí de adorno-

Pues me defiendo bastante bien en la estufa- Dijo él, yo me quedé sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras Nate intentaba enseñarles a cocinar a un par de negados en el arte culinario, yo por mera precaución ni me acercaba a la cocina- ¡Mihael ¿Porqué no vienes y me das una mano?!-

¿Sentiste ese deja vu?- Dije a Nate, él sonrió y yo le besé castamente, Ivana y Evan hicieron sonidos de que iban a vomitar- Relajence-


	3. 003

~MelloxNear~

Capítulo 3 Empiezan los problemas

 

~Pov Ivana~

 

Me levanté temprano como todas las mañanas, fui a despertar a Evan y a papá, caminé lentamente y abrí la puerta y vi a papá abrazando a Nate. Me acerqué a él y le hablé al oído calmada.

 

Mami~ despierta es hora de ir al instituto- El se removió sobre papá y abrió los ojos, me observó varios segundos hasta que levantó la cabeza- Siempre mando a Evan a bañarse primero porque sino llegamos tarde, has lo mismo con papá-

 

Ok…- Fui a preparar el desayuno, un minuto después Nate vino a la cocina vistiendo una playera de mi padre y boxers, juntos hicimos el desayuno, él me miró contrariado, como si no supiera que tendría que decirme - ¿Tú... Estas emocionada? digo por el bebé-

 

Mira, te voy a hacer sincera, nunca en mis más remotos sueños pensé que iba a tener otro hermano, papá no es muy bueno haciendo amigos y mucho menos pareja- Le respondí, el sonrió un poco, después entraron papá y Evan, así que nos metimos al baño, cada uno por separado- ¿Cómo le habrá hecho para conquistarlo?-

 

[Después me vestí con jeans y una camiseta de tirantes y mis ya típicas sandalias, necesitaba cubrir mis hombros así que cogí una chaqueta de mezclilla. Bajé y encontré a papá y Evan peleando por la caja de jugo, cosa que me pareció ridícula e infantil, ósea muy de su estilo]

 

¿Nate aún no baja?- Pregunté haciendo que papá soltara la caja, Evan sonrió victorioso-

 

No, creo que tiene mareos o náuseas- Me respondió Papá, Nate bajó vestido con una pijama blanca idéntica a la de ayer- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó-

 

Si, sólo un pequeño mareo ¿Aún no desayunan?- Dijo sentándose, hicimos lo mismo. Acabamos y me dirigí a mi cuarto por mi mochila- Vámonos-

 

[Cuando llegamos a la escuela Linda apareció frente a nosotros con las manos llenas de libros, detrás de ella venían Yoru y Ryuichi abrazados]

 

Evan, Ivana, Nate, buenos días- Linda llegó con nosotros peinada con sus típicas coletas y un vestido azul- ¿Vienen dispuestos a estudiar hoy?-

 

Nunca te vamos a responder que si, así que deja de preguntar- Le respondió Evan entrando de sonar menos fastidiado de lo normal, le seguí la vista y lo que vi también me dejó muy cabreada- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- Le gritó a Gevanni, un chico con el cabello negro, un poco más alto que Evan, pero aún así mi hermano ya lo había golpeado más de una vez y Yoru también, ya que el muy maldito había tratado más de una vez de tocar a Ryuichi, a Linda e incluso a mi-

 

Viendo la mercancía, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Dijo el muy cerdo acercándose- Nate, ¿No?- Dijo esta vez a Nate; él lo ignoró completamente, siquiera volteó a mirarlo-

 

Escuchame Gevanni, te doy 1 segundo para que te largues de aquí, sino te parto la madre aquí delante de todo el mundo- Dijo más que enojado Evan, nos cogió a ambos de la muñeca y nos arrastró a nuestra clase- Ivana, Nate, sí ese imbécil los molesta díganme, porque juro por lo más sagrado que le saco los ojos. Nos vemos en el receso-

 

Que exagerado es- Dijo Nate mientras entraba a la clase, nos sentamos en el mismo sitio de ayer. Estuvimos hablando largo rato, hasta que nos pareció extraño que los demás no llegaran- ¿Dónde están todos?-

 

No tengo idea, pero yo de aquí no me muevo, no me va a pasar como el año pasado, salí y... Otra vez me puse a desvariar ¿Verdad?- Él asintió y yo me sonrojé- Bueno Nate, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

 

Del asco, siento que me muero, además Mihael aún no aprende a dormir conmigo- Al decir eso, puso cara de fastidio, yo sabía por que, Papá nunca había tenido una pareja que le durara un mes o dos, así que se comporta como un niño pequeño con su cama- Ese egoísta o me asfixia o me deja sin espacio-

 

Si, se a lo que te refieres, cuando éramos pequeños y teníamos pesadillas nos quedábamos en nuestro cuarto para evitar ser tirados al suelo por él- En cuanto terminé de hablar uno de los amigos de Giovanni, creo que se apellida Rester, entró a la clase, al parecer buscándonos-

 

Ivana, tu hermano está en la enfermería- Me levanté de la silla muy enojada, porque no soy estúpida, si Evan está en la enfermería es por haberle pegado a alguien-

 

¡Ese irresponsable!- Muy cabreada salí por la puerta, Nate seguía mis pasos pero más lento debido al embarazo, Rester trataba de calmarme tirando de mi, hasta que lo logró- Ok, tranquilos, no voy a entrar a armar pleito, sólo quiero saber si Evan está bien-

 

Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, así que mantente relajada- Lo di un poco ligero empujón en el hombro, abrí la puerta de un tirón y ahí me quedé, tiesa como una pared, observando la situación más bizarra de toda mi vida- ¡¿Gevanni que estas haciendo?!- Gritó Rester al asomarse, ya que yo seguía en mi negación, pensando que quizás esté mirando mal, pero no, ahí mi hermano se comía, literalmente, la boca de el tarado de Gevanni-

 

¡Estas loco o yo me volví loca!- Grité al sentir que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo, Nate al lado mío sólo sonreía con cara incrédula, Gevanni cogió su camiseta, la cual estaba en el suelo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Rester se fue detrás de él, supongo que para conseguir respuestas de lo que acabamos de ver, y yo las quería tener también- ¡¿Qué significa lo que acabamos de ver?!-

 

...- No dijo nada y salió casi corriendo, medio espantado, Nate miró en su dirección, si fuera otra persona, estaría muriendo por un ataque de risa y yo no podía hacer nada-

 

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Preguntó Nate más para el universo que para mi- Creo haber visto a tu hermano casi follandose a ese tarado al que quería romperle la cara hace no más de 40 minutos-

 

Yo creo que también lo vi- Respondí aún observando el pasillo por donde Evan se había ido- Vamos por las mochilas y nos vamos para la casa-

 

Por mi está bien- Después de recoger nuestras cosas fuimos a la entrada del instituto, ahí nos esperaban Ryuichi, Yoru y Linda, la cual no estaba muy contenta que se diga- ¿Porqué la cara?- Le preguntó Nate a Linda-

 

Es un día precioso, el sol brilla, el cielo azul, no hace ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, un día perfecto para estudiar, ¡Y no dan clases!- Los presentes la miramos como si estuviera loca, y la verdad creo que si- Además tu hermano acabó en la enfermería por andar peleando, ¿Qué? No me mires así, ¿Creían que no me iba a dar cuenta?-

 

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, les explico mañana, ahora sólo quiero ir a casa y dormir- Dije realmente exhausta-

 

Yo los llevo, ¿Dónde vives Nate?- Preguntó Yoru. Genial, otra cosa que tengo que explicar-

 

Vamos todos a mi casa-


	4. 0004

~MelloxNear~  
Capítulo 4 Fiesta de pijamas

Yoru, más te vale que te amarres las manos y las mantengas lejos de la ropa interior de Ryuichi, no quiero tener otro problema con su madre- Le decía Light a su hijo por teléfono, aunque él no lo tenía en altavoz se oían las 'amables' amenazas del padre doncel del varón-

Tranquilizate tío Light, yo te doy mi palabra de niña buena, si Yoru intenta tocar a mi hermanito le corto el pene- Dijo amablemente Linda-Ahora explícame, ¿Qué pasó con Evan para que saliera como alma que lleva el diablo y porque Nate está viviendo aquí?-

No eres tan lista para lo que te conviene- Dijo con ganas de fastidiar Yoru- Es obvio que algún lío con Gevanni, te acuerdas que nos pasó por al lado gritándole a Rester que lo dejara tranquilo y después salió Evan con cara de espanto, no se, pero algo me dice que la tensión sexual que se tenían esos dos se medio resolvió-

B-bueno algo así pasó, no se como, pero si hubiera entrado a la enfermería tres minutos más tarde me los encuentro en pleno acto- Dijo asustada y enojada a la vez, más que eso era confundida lo que estaba, nunca en su vida se le había pasado por la mente que lo que su hermano sentía por el insoportable de Gevanni era amor o quizás frustración sexual- Ahora, el tema de Nate... Es muy raro y nosotros aún no nos acostumbramos obviamente, ya que sólo ha pasado un día-

Espera- Habló por primera vez en la conversación Ryuichi- Escuché a Mamá hablar con Oto-san( Se refiere a Light) diciendo que tío Mihael era un inconciente de lo peor y que estaba de novio con un menor de edad, ¿Eres tu?- Un incómodo y tenso silencio se prolongó en la habitación, nadie parecía querer decir nada, y parecía que se iba a quedar así por un buen rato de no ser por la intromisión de Evan, el cual se sentó junto a ellos-

¿Qué?- Dijo en voz alta al ser el centro de atención-

¿A qué te refieres con qué? ¡Explícame que fue lo que vi!- La cara de Ivana estaba roja de ira o quizás de vergüenza al recordar lo visto hace poco- Yo tenía entendido que lo odiabas más que a ninguna persona en este planeta, yo nunca he visto a gente que se odia apunto de follarse el uno al otro-

Tienes que aclararnos esto, porque la verdad estoy que me muero por saber que pasó entre ustedes para que terminarán así- Dijo Linda sonriendo mientras veía a Nate, el cual trataba de no reírse a carcajadas de la situación-

Venga hombre, ¿No que eres un machito? Quiero saber que pasó para poder restregarselo en la cara a Anthony, yo le dije al baboso ese que no se hiciera ilusiones con Gevanni, ese te echó la mirada cuando entraste a la escuela- Dijo esta vez Yoru, ni Nate ni Linda pudieron aguantar más la risa, así que sin importarles que Evan los matara con la mirada siguieron riéndose a carcajadas-

Cierren la puta boca, ni estoy enamorado de Gevanni, ni él lo está de mí, no les voy a mentir, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando gritaste, fue como un balde de agua fría- Dijo calmado, poniendo la misma cara que su hermana- Tengo un gran lapsus, sé que me pelee con Gevanni en el pasillo, me dio un golpe en el estómago que me sacó el aire y creo que tuve un pequeño mareo y por eso me llevaron a la enfermería, de ahí a despertarme por tus chillidos y verme besando a Gevanni no tengo ni idea de como ocurrió-

Yo creo saber cómo pasó, por el golpe en el estómago estuviste momentáneamente aturdido, dejándote también desconcertado, normalmente cuando esto pasa la gente tiende a hacer y decir cosas que saben o que sienten inconscientemente, besar a Gevanni y casi hacerlo con él, porque estaba medio desnudo cuando llegamos que lo sepas, quiere decir que tantas peleas te ha llevado a sentir cariño o hasta amor por él- Explicó Nate ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás- Quiero estudiar psiquiatría-

Se nota, ahora voy a traducir al castellano lo que acabas de decir, a Evan se le calienta la banana mentalmente cuando piensa en Gevanni; a Gevanni se le calienta en cualquier momento en el que piense en este rompecorazones pero como ambos son tan putos no se dan cuenta que lo que tienen que hacer es darse hasta el amanecer- Dijo Yoru, haciendo que los dos hermanos se sonrojaran hasta las orejas por el comentario, mientras Linda, Nate y Ryuichi se reían-

¡Deja de decir estupideces! A mi no se me calienta ninguna banana cuando pienso en ese pesado, no voy a negar que está bueno el maldito y que tiene estrecha la cintura...- Los cinco se le quedaron mirando con una ceja levantada, él desvió la mirada, se insultó mentalmente por decir eso, los otros miraron a la entrepierna del rubio para ver si esta tenía algún cambio, cosa que hizo enojar a Evan- ¡¿Porqué me miran ahí?!-

Es que como te quedaste pensando en Gevanni creíamos que tendríamos que darte un tiempo a solas- Dijo Ivana, los tres se rieron de la cara de indignación que tenía Evan, y hubiera reclamado si no estuvieran tocando la puerta insistentemente- ¡Ya va!- Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un chico o más bien un hombre pelirrojo bastante más alto que su propio padre- ¿S...i?- ¿Y porqué no? Más imponente-

¿Esta es la casa de los Keehl?- Preguntó cordialmente el de ojos azules, ella asintió y la sonrisa amable desapareció para convertirse en un ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazante- Entonces, ¿Será que puedo hablar con Evan Keehl?-

¿Con mi hermano? ¿Se puede saber para que lo necesita?- Dijo ya más despierta la rubia, puede que ese hombre sea guapo, pero si viene en busca de problemas con su hermano era algo que la ponía muy espabilada-

Quiero que me responda por los golpes que tiene mi hermanito en la cara y por los chupetes que tiene en el cuello y parte del pecho- Dijo entrando a la casa moviendo suavemente a la rubia; Ivana se quedó de pie frente a la puerta abierta, ¿Chupetes?-

¡Hey, no puedes entrar así! ¡Esta no es tu casa!- Gritó Ivana corriendo detrás de el pelirrojo, llegaron al salón donde los chicos seguían molestando a Evan, cantando canciones infantiles y preguntándole para cuando sería la boda y los bebés- ¡Salga de aquí ¿Está sordo o que?!- Con este grito si logró captar la atención del pelirrojo y ya de paso de sus amigos-

¿Quién es este tipo?- Preguntó Yoru ya preparándose para pelear, a veces sentía que estaba en un cuadrilátero todo el tiempo, ya que tener un amigo con problemas de ira y busca pleitos era un martirio, como un radar para los problemas y las peleas-

No sé, creo que es hermano de Gevanni- Dijo Ivana aún tirando del brazo del hombre, cosa que parecía no molestar al tipo, o que siquiera sintiera a la rubia-

En efecto, soy Ryan Loud, el hermano mayor de Stephen o Gevanni como ustedes lo llaman- Se presentó mientras caminaba quedando frente al rubio, el pelirrojo era un tanto más alto que Evan, un poco más de dos cabezas, de ojos azules, realmente no tenía nada que ver con Gevanni- Estuve todo este tiempo en los Estados Unidos con mi madre y cuando llego ¿Qué me encuentro? A mi hermanito llorando sobre su cama con tanta mordida y marcas en el cuello como lágrimas, así que vengo a recibir respuestas o darte una paliza, tu escoge-

Mira la verdad me importa una mierda quien diablos seas, o te vas o te saco- Dijo Evan queriendo empezar una pelea que tenía fácil solución, Linda y Ryuichi detenían al rubio, mientras Ivana y Yoru hacían lo mismo con Ryan, Nate se mantenía al margen de la situación-

¡Evan, comportate!- Gritó Ivana, haciendo que todos detuvieran el jaleo que estaban armando- Ryan, mira, tu hermano y mi hermano se estaban casi dando más que la hora ahí adentro, si Gevanni estaba llorando era por otra razón-

Juro que te mataré- Dijo el pelirrojo pero sin mover un sólo músculo- Nadie puede tocar a mi hermanito y si te le vuelves a acercar te voy a estrangular, rubio estúpido- Y como si nada hubiera pasado, salió por la puerta-

Tú vives en una burbuja de problemas- Dijo Nate sentándose en el sofá, los demás se sentaron en el suelo y suspiraron al unísono, el ambiente estaba más tenso que un hilo- No me quiero inmiscuir en tus asuntos, pero si Gevanni te pone a correr las hormonas solamente te recomiendo que te alejes de él y le des su espacio, pero si sientes algo más lucha por él-

...- El silencio se prolongó en la habitación- Creo... Creo que lo quiero- Admitió Evan, los demás no dijeron nada, sabían por el difícil momento por el que estaba pasando su amigo y hermano-

Pero si lo dejas preñado Mello se encargará de sacarte los ojos- Dijo Nate esta vez, asiendo reír a los presentes, incluido Evan- No te rías, hablo enserio. Puedo jurar que dejaría que Ryan te apaleara-

No lo dudo, ese hipócrita- Dijo Evan, haciendo que todos volvieran a reírse a carcajadas- ¿Qué tal si ponemos la película de una vez?-

[Después de poner la película y buscar que comer, se produjo un gran silencio en la casa, sólo se escuchaban los gritos de la muchacha en la película. Evan al sentirse más que aburrido con la película se fue a la cocina a buscar una bebida o cualquier otra cosa, pero el timbre de la puerta detuvo su paso]

¡Yo voy!- Gritó para que los demás pudieran ver su película- Dígame... ¿Gevan...?- No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos; Evan sujetó con sus manos el trasero de Gevanni, provocando que el moreno gimiera entre los labios del otro-

Lo siento...- Susurró después de separarse del rubio, sus labios aún se rozaban y las manos del otro permanecían sobre las nalgas del otro- No creí que Anthony le fuera a mentir a Ryan, y mucho menos que le dijera donde vives- Dijo con mala cara y bastante sonrojado-

Eso no me importa, tu hermanito no me asusta, puede que sea un grandulon, pero a más grandes les he vencido sin problema- Dijo poniendo la cabeza en la clavícula del más alto, mordió suavemente el cuello del moreno, el cual sólo tembló entre los brazos de Evan-

¿Quieres... Quieres venir a mi casa en la noche?- Dijo Gevanni en voz baja-

No sé... Quizás vaya en la madrugada- Respondió aún abrazando al moreno, el otro le pasó un pequeño papel donde estaba apuntada su dirección, Evan la guardó en su bolsillo y se despidió de Gevanni; el moreno se separó del rubio y besó tierna y sensualmente los labios de Evan- ¿Y eso que fue?-

Una prueba de lo que tendrás cuando vayas a mi casa- Dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de la casa del rubio-


	5. 005

MelloxNear Capitulo 5 A papi le gustan las nubes

~Pov Mello~

[Volví muy entrada la noche, las luces estaban apagadas y la televisión encendida, en el suelo estaban un montón de basura, desde envolturas de dulces hasta vasos, los cuales habían algunos que aun tenían refresco dentro. Apagué la televisión y subí las escaleras, la cual estaba llena de palomitas]

Niñatos asquerosos, mañana los pondré a limpiar la casa de arriba abajo, van a tener que dejármela como una tacita de plata- Entré a la habitación luego de casi resbalarme con un charco de liquido desconocido- Ay Nate…- Susurré al adentrarme, todo estaba oscuro, solo iluminado por la pequeña lámpara para leer de Nate; él me miró y sonrió-

Te estaba esperando amor- Me deshice de mis zapatos, chaqueta y cinturón, me subí a la cama y besé sus labios, sus brazos se colocaron alrededor de mi cuello, me sitúe sobre su cuerpo con cuidado de no aplastar a nuestro pequeño bebé- ¿Podemos tener un poquito de calor para parejas?-

Por supuesto mi amor-

[Quité los blancos pantalones de su pijama, sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, nuestras lenguas hacían contacto, jugando entre ellas, bajé besando su cuello, clavícula y parte de su cuello, suspiros era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Dejé su pecho al descubierto y jugué con uno de sus pezones, su blanco pecho subía y bajaba con cada mordida que dejaba en su cuello]

Mello… - Me dijo en voz baja mientras me quitaba los pantalones, metiendo sus frías manos dentro de mi ropa interior, tocando todo lo que había de por medio- Apresúrate-

No te desesperes- Le susurré al oído, cogí su pene y lo metí a mi boca, el gemido de Nate fue tan fuerte que dudo que los niños no lo escucharan. Mientras estimulaba su miembro iba introduciendo dos de mis dedos en su entrada, la que se apretaba alrededor de mis dedos-

…- Silencio fue lo que recibí de Nate; él se mordía los labios intentando acallar sus gemidos, saqué su miembro de mi boca y mis dedos de su ano, terminé de quitarme los pantalones junto con los bóxers y introduje mi pene en su entrada de una estocada, se nos fue el aliento, después de recuperar el oxigeno en nuestros pulmones compartimos un húmedo y sensual beso, las embestidas hacían a la cama chirriar, nuestras respiraciones se volvían más copiosas-

[Nate acallaba sus gemidos y jadeos mordiendo mi cuello, yo dejaba mi cabeza descansar sobre los blancos cabellos de mi nubecita. Sentía cerca el orgasmo, así que aumente la intensidad de las estocadas, momentos después Nate se vino mordiéndome fuertemente, creo que sacándome sangre, claro que eso hizo que yo también alcanzara el orgasmo]

Mello… - Su voz sonó ronca, me atrajo a sus labios y nos besamos lentamente, y creo que hubiéramos seguido de no ser por el grito de Ivana y Linda en la otra habitación- Ve, anda-

[Cogí mis pantalones del suelo y me los puse de mala gana, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al de mi hija, abrí la puerta encontrándome con Evan de cara a la alfombra con Linda sobre él haciéndole una llave en el brazo, Ivana estaba parada al lado de ellos dos y parecía estar más que cabreada. Detrás de mi aparecieron Nate, Ryuichi y Yoru, ellos tres no entendían la situación y yo muchos menos]

Ivana, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Le pregunté poniéndome a su lado, Linda soltó a Evan y se levantó-

Pues que el inteligente de tu hijo se metió por nuestra ventana y como estaba oscuro Linda lo atacó- Evan parecía que se quería morir, se sentó en el suelo poniéndose una de sus manos sobre el hombro que al parecer Linda le había lesionado- No sé qué hacía afuera, pregúntale-

Evan, ¿Dónde estabas?- Él se quedó en silencio, cosa que me hizo perder la paciencia- Habla Evan, mira que no estoy para tus juegos-  
Es que no puedo decirlo- Me respondió en voz baja, miré a Ivana, ella era una de las pocas personas que siempre sabía lo que estaba pasando, ella se sonrojó levemente, lo que me hizo pensar-

Si estabas con alguien solo dilo- Dijo Yoru, y la cara de mi hijo mayor se encendió como luces navideñas, negó varias veces con la cabeza- Tío Mello, Evan seguramente estaba con Gevanni Loud, no sé donde vive, pero estoy casi seguro de que su hijo estaba allá-

Mira hijo, si estabas con tu novio no pasa nada, pero para la próxima avisa y llévate tus llaves, Linda te mata a golpes si te vuelves a meter así- Él se fue a su cuarto, miré a los demás y ellos se quedaron callados, así que le pregunté directamente a Nate- ¿Quién es Gevanni Loud?-

Mira papá, que tal si hablamos mañana sobre este tema, ¿Si? Todos estamos muy cansados y queremos reponer fuerzas- Dijo Ivana, yo asentí y me llevé a Nate a nuestro cuarto, pero regresé sobre mis pies y fui a donde ellos estaban aun ahí parados-

Niños sepan que mañana tendrán que limpiar muy a fondo la casa, está más que asquerosa y después me van a explicar todo este asunto, porque sé que ustedes saben algo que yo no y me niego a que me lo oculten- Dije con voz de adulto, porque hay muchas veces en las que siento que no me hacen caso porque mi tono de voz puede ser más de un amigo que de un padre autoritario- Ahora acuéstense, buenas noches-

~En la mañana~

[Cuando me desperté sentí un fuerte olor a desinfectante y aromatizante, una peste poco agradable a mi nariz, sabiendo yo que tenían que ser los niños limpiando como les ordené y si no, pues ya verán. Me metí al baño esperando encontrar a Nate dentro de la bañera y para mi sorpresa, no estaba ahí, así que sin más remedio me duché solo. Después de ponerme la ropa encontré a Nate y a los chicos sentados a la mesa desayunando para más asombro mío al lado de Light y Elle]

Despertando tarde como siempre, ¿No te da vergüenza que tus hijos se despierten antes que tú?- Me dijo mordazmente Light, claro uno de sus típicos comentarios, ni me molesté en hacerle una de mis típicas miradas porque ya estaba acostumbrado – ¿Por fin me pueden decir qué demonios está pasando? Mello ya está despierto, ya no tienen escusa-

Primeramente, ¿Por qué carajos viniste? Que yo esté enterado tu hijo tiene un auto, así que a buscarlo no fue- Elle me saludo con la mirada, o eso supongo, Light levantó los hombros restándole importancia al tema-

Pues vine a hablar con Nate, es obvio, y lo que más me inquieta es que si pudiste embarazar a un bebe del calibre de Nate, que otras cosas me estarás ocultando Mihael Keehl, porque te aseguro que te mataría por lo que no se- Me dijo/advirtió Light y yo estaba a punto de replicar pero Elle me ganó-

Lo que Light quiere decir es que si sabes el paradero del impertinente de Beyond por favor nos lo digas, estoy muy preocupado por ese muchacho- Se notaba lo preocupada de su voz aunque su cara permaneciera más que apacible-

Si se donde está; él no me ha contactado pero Matt sí, me manda una postal de todos los lugares que pisan, la última fue de Los Ángeles y no han llegado más, así que supongo que siguen allá- Les dije sin más remedio, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Beyond, el hermano gemelo de Elle, y más psicótico hay que admitir, al cumplir los 35 se deschavetó más de lo habitual y se buscó un novio de 16 años y claro, se lo llevó a dar la vuelta al globo- Ahora, por favor déjenme hablar con mis hijos y sobrinos, necesito una explicación del porque te escapaste a mitad de la noche, Evan-

Mierda, y yo que creía que ya me había librado…- Lo miré medio molesto, la verdad me debería parecer algo normal que un chico de 16 años salga a hacer ese tipo de cosas con su novio o novia… Pero en Evan es bastante raro, él es del tipo agresivo, bravucón y solitario, así que por eso me siento un poco extraño con respecto a su relación amorosa con su ‘’novio’’- Bien, lo diré, pero no quiero que me interrumpan ni que me hagan preguntas incomodas después. Lo diré, me levantaré, subiré las escaleras y me encerraré hasta el lunes en mi habitación-

~Flash back~ (Desde acá hasta el final del flash back, narra Evan)

[Ayer después de que viniera Ryan Loud, el hermano de Gevanni a la casa, buscando pelea claro está, el propio Gevanni vino a disculparse de una forma… Poco convencional voy a decir, pero no me quejo y me dijo que podíamos seguir lo que empezamos en la mañana si iba a su casa, pero tenía que ser bien entrada la noche o me iban a pillar entrando, así que me fui a eso de la 1 am, y vaya que estaba lejos, me costó bastante llegar ya que estaba bien lejos de aquí]

Su puta madre, ¿Cómo se piensa este que voy a entrar con una reja de este tamaño? Mierda, ni que fuera Spider-man -- Era una reja de 3 metros, claro que detrás de ella había un largo camino hasta una casa que parecía más mansión- Bueno, ni modo, me tocará convertirme en mono- Empecé a subir la maldita puerta, claro que sin querer mirar abajo, cosa que hice sin querer, cuando llegué arriba ni siquiera respirar me permití y seguí con lo mío y empecé a bajar-

[Cuando puse los pies en el suelo me extrañe de no ver a ningún guardia de seguridad, será que tienen mucha confianza o que son estúpidos pensé. Caminé por el jardín de la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que me tranquilizó enormemente, en una de las ventanas estaba asomado Gevanni que al verme sonrió]

Espera un momento y te abro la puerta, a menos que quiera escalar la pared- Me dijo burlón, yo puse mala cara y esperé a que abriera la dichosa puerta-

Ya subí la puerta no me pidas mas- Lo abracé por la cintura nada más tenerlo enfrente, él me miró como si fuera un idiota, mirada que ya conocía por verla a diario-

Te dejé la puerta abierta y mandé a los guardias a su casa, para que no te detuvieran al entrar- Y entonces me dieron unas puras ganas de ser menos estúpido- Ven, vamos a mi cuarto-

~Flash back interrumpido~

Bueno, está bien, nos quedó más que claro que fue lo que fuiste a hacer, no necesito escuchar eso- Dijo Light, con su típica expresión, aunque sabíamos que estaba más que abochornado, el resto de los presentes, incluyendo a Evan, estábamos más que rojos al pensar más de lo debido-

Lo que me preocupa a mí, es si usaste protección, porque para ser tan mayorcito, eres más virgen que Linda- Le dijo Yoru, haciendo que Evan se avergonzara aun más. Me quedé mirando a mi hijo fijamente, Evan siempre me pareció un niño cerrado en lo que a noviazgos respectaba, no creí que seguía siendo virgen, no es que a su edad me complazca que haya tenido sexo, pero con un amigo como Yoru Lawliet, que es un pervertido de mala calaña, me esperaba otras cosas- ¿Usaste protección?- La cara que puso cuando Yoru le preguntó nos dejo la respuesta a todos-

Si hipotéticamente te digo que no, ¿Te enojarías?- Respondió sonriendo forzado, me entraron una inmensas ganas de estrangularlo a lo Homero Simpson-

¡EVAN! - Le gritó Ivana; ella lo cogió por los hombros y lo sacudió, Evan estaba un poco enfadado, pero creo que es más con él mismo que con su hermana- ¡Eres un inconsciente, si la mala suerte va contigo, y de seguro es así, en nueve meses vas a ser padre!-

¡Y yo voy a ser abuelo!- Empecé yo también a ponerme histérico, ¿Yo? ¿Abuelo?- ¡Soy muy joven para eso!-

Pues te vas a acostumbrar, porque si tu le atinas así de rápido, no dudo que tu hijo te haga abuelo- Dijo Elle, Light se rió solo como un maldito desgraciado y malintencionado haría- Bueno, de antemano te felicito Mello-

Si, felicidades papá. Una cosa Yoru, si se te ocurre hacerme abuelo antes de graduarte de la universidad dejaré que Kesa te practique una vasectomía- Le advirtió Light a su hijo, el pobre solo tragó en seco-

Y además vendrá el hermano de Gevanni a matarte- Le dijo Nate, Evan ni siquiera se inmutó, pero a mí me parece que es porque está en shock-

Cállense de una vez, van a hacer que me dé un ataque- Dije por fin haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio-

¿Podemos ir a la feria?- Dijo Ryuichi, el niño había estado en silencio toda la mañana- Es que están en la ciudad durante una semana y quiero ir-

Podemos ir- Dije levantándome- Despejarnos un poco nos vendría bien-


	6. 00-006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De aqui en adelante los capitulos serán de 500-600 palabras.

MelloxNear| Capitulo 6 La dichosa feria

¡Si pudiéramos irnos ahora, sería un éxito!- Gritó ya más que exasperada la rubia, específicamente Ivana. No estaba muy contenta con el tema de la feria, ya que era alérgica al algodón de azúcar y pasearse por ahí sin poder probarlo era una maldición para ella-

Estoy de acuerdo, se están tardando más de lo necesario- Nate concordó con la que vendría siendo la mejor amiga que tuvo, en cierto caso su hijastra y la hermana de su primer hijo- De paso alguien podría decirme a quien estamos esperando, ya que tu hermano mira por la ventana y simultáneamente también a su reloj cada 2 minutos-

Supongo que espera a Gevanni, esos son súper íntimos desde anoche- Le respondió Yoru al pequeño Nate- No entiendo por qué la gente se pone tan rara cuando tiene sexo por primera vez- Expresó con voz cansada al ver salir corriendo a Evan-

Cuando dejes de ser virgen te darás cuenta- Le dijo burlonamente Mello, al bajar los escalones, Yoru lo miró más que ofendido, haciendo que la sonrisa de mello se agrandara- Por lo que veo, los que nos faltaban ya llegaron, así que vayámonos de una vez-

[Cuando salieron, estaban fuera Light, Elle, Evan y Gevanni, que para sorpresa de Mello, no era una delicada flor. En todo el camino, la pareja se mantuvo en silencio en la parte trasera del auto (En el auto de Mello iban: Gevanni, Evan, Ivana, Nate y obviamente Mello. Mientras que en el auto de Light iban: Elle, Yoru, Ryuichi y Linda), mientras Ivana y Nate mantenían una amena conversación, Mello miraba al frente y conducía, de vez en cuando se reía de alguna ocurrencia que decían su hija o su pareja, y también mantenía vigilado a su ‘pequeño’ bebé, no podía ver claramente lo que esos dos hacían esos dos ahí atrás, pero se lo imaginaba]

Entonces, papá nos preguntó si queríamos helado, y obviamente no dijimos que no. Lo que papá no sabía era que Evan se había comido como unas 10 banderillas, 5 bolsas de palomitas y un sinfín de diferentes dulces, así que cuando ese helado tocó el estomago de Evan, empezó a entrar en erupción, ¿Adivina quien terminó con la lava encima?- Ivana se veía de lo más feliz humillando a su hermano mayor frente de su novio, el cual se reía de vez en cuando y en voz baja- Pues va Evan y se acerca a papá y le dice ‘‘Papi me duele el estomago’’ y antes de que papá pudiera responder toda su camisa, sus pantalones y sus zapatos estaban llenos de una extraña y rosada sustancia, fue tan asqueroso que algunos niños que andaban por ahí terminaron vomitando también-

Recuérdame no estar a tu lado cuando estemos comiendo, monstruo del vomito- Dijo Nate desde el asiento del copiloto a Evan, el cual se ofendió muchísimo y avergonzó al mismo tiempo- Y tampoco me subiré contigo a ninguna atracción-

[Cuando por fin llegaron a la feria, bajaron de los autos y para sorpresa de la mayoría, Beyond y un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, los esperaban en la entrada, y para segunda sorpresa y desilusión del pequeño Ryuichi, la feria se había ido, de la noche a la mañana ellos suponen, ya que ayer en la tarde seguía ahí]

¡Beyond, vejete repugnante con síndrome de Peter Pan y delirios seudo psicóticos!- Le gritó Light, más que enojado con su cuñado, ciertamente a él, lo que Beyond hiciera con su vida lo traía sin cuidado, pero su suegro la había pasado muy mal al ver desaparecer a su hijo así como si fuera un fantasma- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer sin decirnos ni mu?!-

Por si no te habías dado cuenta Light-kun, estoy bastante grandecito para hacer lo que me dé la gana- Respondió como todo el maleducado y grosero que era, haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara directamente y con el seño fruncido- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó al menor-

No tienes por qué ser así, son tu familia y están preocupados por ti, comportarte como un adulto- Lo regañó, haciendo que Beyond volteara la cara como un niño de 5 años-

Bueno, después de este espectáculo de reencuentro súper dramático y de la decepción por no tener feria- Dijo Mello, acercándose al pobre Ryuichi que se veía más que desilusionado- Podemos ir a otra parte-

¿Y si vamos al cine?- Recomendó Nate, al ver el silencio que se formó en el grupo- Quiero ver ‘The cabin in the woods’- Los adultos accedieron en silencio, ya que ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea de que ver, pero los adolescentes eran otro cuento, querían ver la película desde que se estrenó, y para su desgracia era para mayores de 18 o mayores de 13 acompañados de un adulto-

Es una genial idea, por cierto, me llamo Matt- Dijo animadamente el pelirrojo, el cual saludó con un abrazo a todos los presentes, incluido Gevanni que había estado callado. Todos se presentaron con él y entonces Beyond preguntó por Gevanni-

Soy Gevanni, el novio de Evan- Y aunque dijo eso, ya era muy evidente, Evan no apartaba los brazos de la cintura del moreno-  
Mira que cosas, a ti te gustan los pequeños y delicados adolescentes…- Le dijo Beyond a Mello, haciendo que este lo mirara con mala cara- Y a tu hijo le gustan más altos y para nada frágiles-

Cállate tío Beyond- Le respondió frunciendo el seño, poniendo la misma cara que su padre- Vamos a ver la película-

[En toda la película Light estuvo bostezando, con Elle rodeando su hombro con su brazo, Beyond abrazando al pequeño Matt, Mello le acariciaba la pancita a Nate, mientras el albino estaba concentradísimo viendo la película, Ivana y Linda estaban abrazadas la una a la otra, saltando en sus asientos de vez en cuando y riéndose; y Gevanni y Evan no esperaron a que las luces se apagaran para empezar a besuquearse]


	7. 0007

Mello x Near| Capitulo 7

[La mañana era tranquila y sin altibajos, volvieron a la escuela y como siempre se aburrieron de muerte, a excepción de Linda, que estuvo como pez en el agua. Lo que si sorprendió al cuerpo estudiantil fue ver a los siempre enemigos de la mano, era algo raro para la mayoría ya que Evan se veía claramente como el dominante de la relación por como sujetaba posesivamente a Giovanni, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra]

Evan tiene problemas serios en su cabecita rubia- Dijo Nate a la hora de la salida mientras esperaba junto a Ivana a Mihael, que como siempre, llegaba tarde-

Prefiere irse caminando solo por no dejar que Giovanni se vaya con Rester- Le respondió Ivana, aunque después de pensar un poco se ofendió- ¡Eh, que yo también soy rubia y no estoy así de tarada!- Ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos y después se rieron a carcajadas, haciendo que las pocas personas que quedaban los miraran raro-

Voy a matar a tu padre, te lo juro- Fue lo que dijo Nate al ver el auto del rubio mayor acercarse, así que cuando subió ni siquiera cruzo palabras con el otro, evitó hasta mirarlo- Lo voy a ignorar todo el día, para que no nos deje esperando- Le susurró a la rubia que en un mudo acuerdo, hizo lo mismo, cosa que enloqueció al rubio toda la tarde hasta que su hijo volvió de la casa de su novio-

[Bastante entrada la noche, subió a su habitación, no sin antes pasarse por delante de las habitaciones de sus hijos, Ivana estaba en el mundo de los sueños y Evan hablaba por teléfono con Gevanni, así que se decidió a dejar de evadir el tema y enfrentarlo, le preguntaría a Nate por el motivo de su enfado y como podría remediarlo]

Nate…- Susurró al entrar en la habitación, el albino estaba acostado leyendo un libro de psiquiatría, no levantó los ojos del libro al oír que Mihael le llamaba, así que prefirió pedir disculpas- Perdona por llegar tarde a buscarlos… Toda la semana- Con el seño fruncido Nate lo miró-

¿Qué te entretiene tanto que llegas tarde a buscarme?- Claro que ahí estaba, los celos del pequeño eran algo que Mihael conocía y que amaba, ya que era una de las más tiernas facetas del albino, que normalmente no era así, él no era tan emocional normalmente, él suponía que era por las hormonas del embarazo, ya que había empezado con esa actitud desde el primer mes de su embarazo-

Mi amor si te soy sincero… Ahora mismo estoy haciendo trabajos de oficina por una posible paliza que le di a un posible compañero y me tienen hasta el cuello de estúpido papeleo ajeno, así que por eso llego tarde a buscarte nubecita, no pienses que es porque te engaño ni nada por el estilo- El albino pareció pensarse lo dicho por el rubio, su cara parecía decir ‘no me creo nada de lo que dices’ pero después le sonrió y lo besó, para alegría del mayor-

Podías empezar por ahí, ya creía yo que me engañabas y esa si no te la perdonaba- Y para terminar bien las cosas, pudo volver a dormir abrazado a su pequeña bola de algodón-


	8. 008

Mello x Near| Capitulo 8

[La dichosa espera los estaba matando, ambos sentados en el suelo del baño de Mihael con la prueba en mano, Ivana los miraba desde la puerta con una ligera mueca en sus labios, la habían llamado ya que ninguno entendía cómo usar una prueba de embarazo y al ella ser una chica podría entender más de esas cosas. Cuando por fin estuvo lista, ninguno tuvo las fuerzas de ver el resultado, así que fue la rubia la encargada de decirles el resultado]

No estás embarazado cabeza de melón- El suspiro aliviado que brotó de los labios del más alto fue claramente escuchado por los hermanos, y aunque Evan estuviera contento con el resultado, se sentía algo decepcionado, ya se había planteado la idea de ser padre y no le resultaba desagradable en ningún concepto- Tu no pongas esa cara, tampoco te conviene tener un bebé con esta edad, ¿Cómo demonios pensabas criarlo y darle todo lo que necesita?- Y no respondió porque sabía que era una pregunta retorica-

Evan, es mejor así- Fue lo que dijo Gevanni al ver la cara del rubio, Ivana prefirió dejarlos un momento a solas, ya que parecía una situación para ellos dos solamente- Si hubiera estado embarazado mis padres me habrían sacado del país, seguramente me llevarían a estados unidos para que nuestro bebé no te conociera como castigo… Créeme que cuando seamos mayores de edad… Y nos casemos apropiadamente, te daré todos los hijos que quieras- Se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó, este le devolvió el abrazo-

¿Me lo prometes?- Fue la pregunta que salió de los labios del rubio, no pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo dolida, sentía como si hubiera perdido a su hijo, aunque este nunca estuvo ahí, él se sintió como todo un papá orgulloso por su bebé, tanto que cuando Gevanni dormía hablaba con ‘su retoño’ en voz baja-

Te lo juro rubio tonto- Le respondió Gevanni; él sabía que gran parte del otro estaba decepcionada por el resultado negativo, él también quería un pequeño hijo con Evan, pero su parte racional estaba al corriente que no era el mejor momento para eso, su padre podía llegar bastante lejos para hacer ver que su palabra era ley sobre sus hijos-

[Aun con la semi-depresiva aura en el pequeño baño del otro, se quedaron abrazados, besándose de vez en cuando, no por pasión o lujuria, sino para dejarle en claro al otro que se tenían mutuamente. Después de un largo rato ahí tirados, empezaba a oscurecer, lo que significaba que Gevanni tendría que irse a casa y Evan no estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo esa noche]

¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? A mi papá no le va a molestar- Solo pudo asentir, aunque sabía que su padre apoyado por su celoso y sobre protector hermano mayor no lo dejarían quedarse a dormir en casa del rubio, pidieron ayuda a Nate, que con una maestría impresionante llamó a la casa de Gevanni y se hizo pasar por la madre de Rester y sin más contratiempos, se quedó a dormir]


	9. 0009

Mello x Near| Capitulo 9

[La mañana había empezado más que tranquila. Nate se levantó de la cama encontrándose con una habitación vacía, aunque podía percibir el olor del desayuno en la casa, aunque sabía que no era Mihael, ya que lo único que este sabía preparar eran tostadas y siempre las dejaba quemar. Después de ducharse, salió de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que veía salir a Gevanni y Evan de la recamara del rubio, no se veían realmente bien, pero no quiso preguntar para no meterse en asuntos ajenos]

[Cuando llegó a la cocina, su sorpresa no fue muy grande al ver a Ivana cocinando, siendo ayudada por Mihael, ya que la rubia no lo dejaba poner un dedo en nada relacionado al fuego o alimentos para todo el grupo. Sin demorar se acercó al rubio mayor y fue recibido con un beso, haciendo que Evan, Ivana y Gevanni hicieran caras de asco, aunque ya estaban hartos de verlos hacer eso, pero aun así no podían evitarlo]

Maduren demonios- Dijo Mihael haciendo que los demás rodaran los ojos, Nate se sentó junto al rubio, ya que le empezaron a doler los pies, era muy bajito y pequeño, y sus 5 casi 6 meses de embarazo no le estaban ayudando en nada- Tranquilo, te daremos tu desayuno pronto- Dijo el rubio para alegría del albino, ya que se moría de hambre-

[Tenía ya más de un mes viviendo en casa de Mihael y los vecinos claramente se habían dado cuenta que un niño albino de menos de 15 años embarazado vivía en la casa, claro que no habían dicho nada porque los Keehl eran (Por lo menos los hombres), y esta información era de dominio público, unos peleoneros de mala calaña –Según los chismosos del barrio-. Pero todos tenían creído que el albino era el chiquillo que se había dejado embarazar por Evan –Que había llegado varias veces en patrulla policial a la casa más de lo que algunos podían recordar-]

[Todos comían, Ivana trataba de avivar la conversación, ya que su padre no era miss simpatía, Nate tenía sus periodos de silencios, y Evan y Gevanni estaban algo tristes por la situación de ayer, por lo que ella sintió que su misión era avivar un tanto a esos dos y sacar a su padre de su cabeza, que decir de Nate, este estaba bastante adentrado en su zona]

¿Quieren acompañarme a hacer la compra?- Ok, lo entendía, no era el mejor ni más entretenido plan, pero no tenía nada mejor, era apenas martes –no habían ido a la escuela porque era día festivo- por eso no podían irse a dar una vuelta por ningún sitio- Vamos, sé que no suena como la salida del siglo, pero podremos despejar un poco la mente y calmar algunos aires-

Está bien, no suena a mal plan. También podemos comprar algo para hacer la comida…- Dijo Nate una vez que dejó su mundo, sabía que Ivana lo decía porque estaba enterada de que estaba pasando entre Evan y Gevanni, así que la apoyó sin saber que estaba planeando realmente-


	10. 00010

Mello x Near| Capitulo 10

[Habían despertado bastante cómodos, y aunque aun sentían ese pequeño sentimiento de pérdida – aunque realmente el bebé nunca estuvo ahí- ya se les empezaba a pasar, se levantaron al fin y bajaron a la cocina. En el pasillo se habían cruzado con Nate, que los miró algo confuso, pero sabían que estaba pensando que les pasaba algo. Todos desayunaban en silencio, algo incomodo tenían que admitir, pero no se les ocurría algo para empezar a conversar, por lo que prefirieron guardar silencio]

[Ivana propuso que la acompañaran a hacer las compras y todos aceptaron sin protestar, total, no había nada mejor que hacer y si decían que no, ella los iba a obligar de todas formas. Subieron a darse un baño rápido y en menos de 30 minutos, ya estaban de camino a la tienda en el auto del mayor, cuando un conductor tarado de la cabeza se metió en medio del auto de los Keehl, haciendo que frenaran para no chocar de lleno con el otro auto]

Gracias a dios que te obligué a sentarte atrás- Dijo Ivana una vez que el aire volvió a sus pulmones. No había querido dejar a Nate sentarse a delante ya que sentía un mal presentimiento, además que no era seguro que una persona con un gran bebé en la tripa se sentara de copiloto- Papá, patéale el trasero a ese bastardo- Claro que no hubo que repetírselo al rubio mayor, que ya había salido del auto con una los puños preparados para matar al conductor-

[Y para puta sorpresa y guinda del pastel, era Ryan que al parecer estaba más que enojado con todo, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar, ya estaba tirado en el suelo con Mihael sobre él, que no paraba de pegarle en la cara, y de no haber sido por Gevanni y Evan, lo hubiera matado, Ivana para sorpresa de los antes mencionados, solo estaba parada al lado de Nate con una mirada indiferente, no esta contenta y eso saltaba a la vista]

¡¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo imbécil bastardo?! ¡Pudiste habernos matado a todos!- Le gritó Mihael después de liberarse de los brazos de su hijo. Ryan parecía estar inconsciente, pero aun así no podía dejar de gritarle al pelirrojo que era sostenido por su hermano, que pidió disculpas, quizás demasiadas disculpas, y se llevó a su hermano en el auto-

[Después de ese asunto no tenían muchas ganas de volver a subirse en el auto, por lo que Mihael estacionó el auto y procedieron a comprar para llenar las despensas y el refrigerador, pero después de entrar quedó claro que no tenían que haber llevado a Nate, ya que se estaba antojando de cada cosa, por lo que tuvieron que comprar más de lo que siempre compraban, también para desgracia de Mihael, tuvo que comprar más ropa de bebé de la que ya tenían, mucha más, pero no pudo quejarse, ya que eran cosas para su hijo]


	11. 0011

Mello x Near| capitulo 11

[La tranquilidad que reinaba en la casa era inusual, más con la llegada de Gevanni, que ya tenía tres días viviendo en la casa de los Keehl, ¿El motivo? La paliza que había recibido el hijo mayor de los Loud había desencadenado un gran problema en casa de Gevanni, ya que Ryan no tenía muy claro quién le había pegado, solo sabía que había sido un rubio y supuso rápidamente que el causante de los maratones en su cara era cosa de –su enemigo jurado- Evan, y más después de armar un escándalo diciendo que había hecho investigaciones, y con eso se refería a preguntarle a los vecinos de los Keehl sobre todo lo que supieran, y los chismosos no se habían podido guardar sus suposiciones, como él porque el pequeño albino embarazado estaba en esa casa o los múltiples arrestos del menor. Eso hizo que los padres del moreno quisieran obligarlo a dejar al rubio, él obviamente se negó y se fue de la casa –y más que irse fue echado de la mansión en donde había crecido, según su padre, hasta que entrara en razón, cosa que no iba a hacer si eso implicaba dejar a Evan]

Bueno, me llevo a Nate al hospital, ven Ivana que de paso te dejo en casa de Linda- Los menores se levantaron del sofá para irse con Mihael, les iban a dejar la casa a los noviecitos, claro que no era una de las cosas favoritas de Mihael, ya que eso implicaba sexo entre esos dos y después de enterarse de la prueba de embarazo que se había hecho el novio de su hijo, no le apetecía dejarlos a solas mucho rato- Por favor Evan, si van a hacerlo que sea en tu cuarto con la puerta cerrada y con protección- Bueno, les decía lo mismo cada que salía, aunque fuera unos minutos que iba a la tienda. Por la mirada de odio que había recibido de parte de su hijo, se fue tranquilo-

[Claro que no había sido grato encontrar una prueba de embarazo en la papelera de su hija. Había armado tal escándalo que no dudaba que los vecinos de todo el barrio se hubieran dado cuenta y de no haber sido por Nate, seguiría enfadado, ya que lo había calmado lo suficiente para escuchar razones, después de que con mucha calma su hija le explicara que no era suya, volvió a explotar, creyendo que era una mentira para librarse de todo el castigo que le iba a poner, pero después de que Gevanni y Evan le explicaran todo, se había tranquilizado, aunque después de eso les regaló una caja enorme de condones a sus dos hijos, aunque sabia –o esperaba- que Ivana no los usaría en un tiempo lejano, ya que de novios no era muy apta su chiquilla]

Cuídate y mucho cuidado si te vas para otro lado, recuerda que tengo ojos en todas partes- Y esa era la amenaza diaria, cada que salía de casa se encargaba de decirle eso-  
Copiado sargento- Le respondió mientras se bajaba del auto y entraba a casa de Linda, que la estaba esperando algo impaciente-


	12. 0012

Mello x Near| Capitulo 12

[Después de dejar a la rubia en casa de Linda, siguieron en camino al hospital, aunque ir al hospital era un martirio, ya que no podía entrar y decir que había dejado embarazado a un apenas adolescente, así que habían tenido que decir que lo había adoptado, y no era realmente una mentira ya que lo había acogido en su casa, solo habían disfrazado un poco la verdad. La doctora los recibió con una sonrisa, más porque ya la conocían, ya que era la madre de Ryuichi y Linda, Kesa Jukie, conocida de Mihael desde sus años de adolescencia]

Veamos cómo está ese pequeño- Ella tendía a ser muy paciente con Nate, ya que aunque no le gustara admitirlo, le encantaba hablar con el pequeño albino, ya que este se parecía en la actitud dulce pero a veces seria de su hija mayor, pero sabia ella que esa etapa era parte del embarazo, ya que Mihael le había contado que se había empezado a comportar así con el embarazo, por lo general el albino era mucho más serio que una persona adulta- Mira, tu bebé es muy sano, no creo que tengas alguna complicación cuando nazca dentro de dos meses-

[Ella había estado algo preocupada por el tamaño y la edad de Nate, era más pequeño de lo normal para un adolescente de 14 años, y había llegado a creer que era por algún maltrato o mala alimentación cuando fue bebé, pero lo había descartado al ver que no era por anda parecido, simplemente el niño era de baja estatura, al parecer algo familiar y no era por nada malo. También pensó que el embarazo del albino no alcanzaría los 6 meses y que posiblemente tendría un aborto espontaneo en cualquier momento, y le hizo saber su preocupación al rubio, más ninguno fue capaz de decírselo a Nate, pero contra todo pronóstico ya tenía los 8 meses recién cumplidos y todo iba viento en popa, sin ninguna complicación a excepción de las usuales, como dolores en la espalda o en los pies]

Me alegra mucho, aunque quisiera que estos dos meses se pasaran más rápidos- Le dijo a la doctora una vez que lo ayudaron a sentarse, ya que no podía hacerlo solo- No tienes más medicamentos para mi, ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó a la doctora, aun sabiendo que la respuesta era un rotundo ‘SI’-

Tienes que acostumbrarte nubecita, solo serán dos meses más de vitaminas y después él que las tendrá que tomar será Nathan, al menos que decidan tener más hijos- Le respondió con la mayor calma posible, porque vamos, no era la primera vez que lidiaba con una persona embarazada que odiaba tomar su medicamento-

Oh no, Nathan es suficiente- Respondió el albino- Y con él Mihael tendrá a su tercero, no creo que necesite más- La cara de Mihael decía que claramente con tres niños le bastarían y sobrarían los dolores de cabeza, así que no creía verse teniendo ni uno más-


	13. 0013

Mello x Near| capitulo 13

[Después de que su padre se había ido, ambos se quedaron sentados viendo televisión, ya que no les apetecía ser nuevamente encontrados teniendo relaciones, como había pasado en los últimos tres días, así que mejor calmaron los ánimos y se quedaron abrazados sin pasarse a otro punto, por más que lo desearan. 10 minutos después alguien había tocado la puerta y con más pereza que molestia, Evan se levantó y se encontró a la última persona que quería ver en lo que le restaba de vida, su molesto cuñado, que parecía querer matarlo por la cara que puso al verlo]

¿Será que puedo hablar con mi hermano?- Le preguntó Ryan educadamente, aguantándose todas las ganas de mandarlo al demonio, más al verlo sonreír de oreja a oreja-

Tengo que preguntarle primero- Y le cerró la puerta en la cara con tanta fuerza que pensó que la pobre se caería, pero no pasó- Gevanni, tu fastidioso medio hermano está en la puerta y me pidió cortésmente que te preguntara si quieres hablar un momento con él- Le dijo al moreno fingiendo el acento americano de Ryan-

No te burles- Dijo riéndose, claro que después pellizcó al rubio- Voy a ver que quiere- Un segundo después estaba nuevamente sentado en el sofá- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Frunció el seño al caer tan abruptamente, claro que lo había sorprendido el jalón que le dio el rubio-

Pues si quiere hablarte tiene que ser en frente de tu esposo, que después te convence de irte a estados unidos con él- La mirada de púdrete se acentuó en la cara del moreno mientras veía al otro ir a nuevamente abrir la puerta, se había encontrado al novio más troglodita y taradamente romántico del mundo, sin embargo tenía que admitir que le encantaba el rubio idiota- Puedes entrar, pero si armas jaleo te echo a patadas de mi casa-

Como quieras…- No fue difícil ver para el menor que el otro se tragó mil y un insultos en su contra, al parecer era importante lo que tenía que decirle a su hermano… Eso o lo extrañaba mucho-

[Al entrar vio a su pequeño hermanito –Que realmente de pequeño tenía poco– sentado cómodamente en un gran sofá, después de un largo e incomodo rato de silencio, le pidió disculpas a su hermanito, que lo perdonó segundos después, realmente estaba más enojado con su padre –por todas las cosas feas que había dicho al respecto de su relación con Evan– que con su –tenía que admitir– sobre protector y un tanto chismoso hermano mayor. Aunque en el momento en que se le ocurrió decirle a Gevanni que volviera a casa, se armó más que guerra, ya que esas palabras eran las últimas que Evan quería escuchar, y sin importarle nada –ni siquiera los gritos que estaba dando el pelirrojo– lo sacó de su casa]

No me iba a ir genio, aunque creo que estoy abusando de la generosidad de tu papá, mejor si debería volver a mi casa- Dijo algo incomodo el moreno, desde que llegó, su suegro –aunque le pareciera raro decirlo– le había dicho que se quedara todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero aun así se sentía un poco incomodo-

Eso no va a pasar, si regresas puedo jugarme la vida a que te suben a un avión con destino desconocido. Así que no hablemos más de eso- El tono de voz del rubio no dejaba espacio para reclamos, así que prefirió evitar alguna pelea innecesaria con él- Ya te he dicho que no eres molestia, deja de preocuparte tanto, ¿Dónde quedó mi novio mal educado y molesto?- Otro pellizco fue lo que recibió, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse fue recompensado con un beso-


	14. 0014

Mello x Near| capitulo 14

[Cuando llegó a casa de Linda, esta la miraba más que enojada, solo porque había llegado 5 minutos tarde, tampoco era para tanto –aunque no fue capaz de decirle eso a la otra– había decidido empezar a estudiar con Linda por los desastrosos resultados de sus últimos exámenes de matemáticas y química, no es que fueran notas de 50 o 60, no, eso sería un milagro si lograra llegar a eso, ya que sus notas en los exámenes eran entre 0 y 10, de milagro lograba llegar a los 15 puntos y era porque su maestro le tenía consideración, ya que él se había rendido con ella, ya que se había apuntado a unas clases de tutorías que empezó a dar su maestro a principio del primer semestre para quienes tenían serios problemas con aprender la materia… Lo habían intentado todo y ella no llegó a entender ni cómo hacer una ecuación lineal de primer grado. Él pobre se había ido tan frustrado el último día de las tutorías –Antes de los exámenes semestrales– Y aun ahora, no quería seguir ayudándola. Entonces pensó en buscar a la campeona del decatlón matemático, y para su suerte era su amiga del alma, que le tenía mucha paciencia y aprecio –sin embargo la golpeaba en las manos con una regla si no aprendía lo que le había explicado pacientemente unas tres mil veces ya]

¡Vamos Ivana, no es tan difícil!- La regañó nuevamente al ver que aun no había entendido como hacer una ecuación por el método de reducción- Solo tienes que multiplicar, después sumar o restar y después dividir, ¡No es tan difícil!- ¿Paciencia para con ella? ¿De dónde se había sacado ella esa patraña?-

Solo estoy pensando, esto no es así de simple- Le había dicho a la otra, recibiendo un reglazo en los dedos que la despertó enseguida de su letargo- ¡Auch!- Se quejó, pero al ver la cara de Linda, prefirió ponerse a intentar resolver ese –según ella– complicado problema-

¡ES ASÍ DE SIMPLE!- Se escuchó el grito de la más pequeña en toda la casa, claro que Ryuichi y Yoru, ambos sentados en el sofá viendo una película –más que abrazados cabe admitir– ni se inmutaron, ya que estaban acostumbrados a los gritos de Linda- Termina eso, que aun tienes que hacer 10 más, tu examen de recuperación está cerca, ¿Quieres reprobar y repetir el curso o qué?- Le preguntó algo –muy– fastidiada, no quería ser tan enojona con Ivana, pero la tenía más que hastiada-

No…- Le respondió con tono triste, pero aburrido al mismo tiempo, realmente no quería reprobar, nunca lo había hecho y –como a toda persona que nunca ha repetido– le fastidiaba un montón tener que hacerlo, aparte de que no quería ver decepcionado a su padre por ella, él único que podía decepcionar a su padre era Evan y realmente no le apetecía quitarle el puesto- Ahora, ¿Podrías explicarme nuevamente, pero sin gritarme, como hacer esto?- Y aunque parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza, volvió a explicarle a la otra-


	15. 0015

Mello x Near| Capitulo 15

[Cuando volvían a casa, Nate le preguntó al rubio si podían pasarse por una tienda de bebés, porque sinceramente no habían comprado prácticamente nada, así que sin perder tiempo discutiendo, pararon en una tienda de claros colores llena de madres con bebés, embarazadas/os y uno que otro padre, y esos no se veían felices, estaban algo aburridos, casi dormidos sentados en mecedoras sería más exacto. Para disgusto de Mihael, la empleada nada más verlo junto al albino, pensó que sería un futuro abuelo, y no pudo decirle que no era así, ya que no podía andar gritando por todas partes que iba a tener un hijo de un adolescente de 14 años]

Entonces… ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora comprado para tu bebé?- Le preguntó la amable dependienta que seguramente ni cumplía los 25 años. Nate la quería hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por la mirada que le estaba tirando al ‘‘abuelo’’ de su bebé-

Literalmente solo he comprado un trajecito para él, no tengo nada más- El rubio se había sorprendido por escuchar el tono agrio con el que normalmente Nate hablaba antes de que sus hormonas lo convirtieran en un osito, estaba celoso y eso saltaba a la cara- Y le agradecería mucho que se concentrara en su trabajo envés de mirar hombres casados, le pagan por atender a las personas no por coquetear- Le había reprochado a la chica, que más que avergonzada había empezado a enseñarles las cosas necesarias para los primeros años del bebé-

[El tiempo que estuvieron en la tienda fue unos de los momentos más tensos de la vida de Mihael, la mirada de advertencia que el menor le dirigía a él y a la muchacha no desapareció hasta mucho rato después de dejar la tienda, no estaba contento y eso era algo indiscutible, el aura incomoda que rodeaba a los tres mientras avanzaban por la tienda era notable –al parecer– por el resto de clientes, porque hacían un silencio sepulcral cada vez que ellos pasaban a su lado. Al salir de la tienda con tantas bolsas (Que claramente solo cargaba Mihael) Nate tuvo que guiar al rubio, porque no podía ver por dónde iba. Cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron a Ivana llegar con el ceño fruncido, más no se preocuparon, estaba haciendo tareas extra (Según le había dicho a Mihael) y nadie podría venir feliz después de eso]

Le diré a Evan que venga a ayudarte- Le había dicho Nate una vez que se bajó del auto, ya que obviamente el rubio necesitaba ayuda. Cuando entró al salón se encontró con los siempre demasiados cariñosos de Evan y Gevanni, que al verlo ahí parado se separaron como si el otro quemara- Evan tu padre te necesita para traer unas cosas- Y sin replicar o quejarse salió a la entrada donde su padre intentaba cargarlo todo por su cuenta, sin éxito tenía que aclarar-

¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- Le preguntó Gevanni a Nate, que sonriendo le respondió que necesitaba ayuda para montar la cuna, ya que ese delicado asunto no era para las manos rudas e inquitas de Evan y su padre- Ok, creo que podríamos intentarlo-


	16. 0016

Mello x Near| Capitulo 16

[Después de salir de casa de Linda, con los dedos adoloridos pero no tanto como su cerebro, llegó a su casa y pasando de largo a la parejita maravilla subió a su cuarto para soltar la mochila en medio de la habitación y maldecir en voz baja su estupidez y que su ingrato y terco cerebro se negara a dejar entrar unas simples –según todo el mundo– ecuaciones, quizás tenía que haberle pedido ayuda a Nate; él estaba más maternal –según su padre, porque ella no lo había conocido antes del embarazo– pero no quería hacer que el albino se estresara, por eso había acudido a Linda, aun sabiendo lo cruel y abusiva que podía llegar a ser su mejor amiga]

Ivana…- Escuchó que Nate tocaba su puerta, así que fue a ver que quería el pequeño (Aunque ella no era mucho más mayor que el otro)- ¿Podrías ayudarnos a armar la cuña?- Y ella no se negó, ya que no podía pasarse el resto del día reprochándole a su cerebro por cooperar tan poco-

[Los tres pensaron que sería un trabajo fácil al ver la caja, eran bastante inteligentes como para fallar armando una simple cuna para bebé, pero al abrirla y ver todas las piezas, grandes y pequeñas, se estaban pensando mejor si hacerlo ellos mismos o dejarle ese trabajo a los ‘machitos rubios’ porque sinceramente la cosa no pintaba bien, más aun cuando no entendían ni papa de carpintería y no entendían esos términos. Media hora después estaban doblando y acomodando la ropa de Nathan mientras Evan y Mihael terminaban de acomodar la cuna, (que para fastidio de los tres, habían armado en 10 minutos). Después de dejar el cuarto que compartían –Me refiero a Mihael y Nate– lleno de cosas de bebé, nótese un moisés, una cuna y ropa a montón, habían bajado a comer, aunque después de todo ese proceso nadie tenía ganas de ponerse a cocinar, por lo que decidieron irse a un restaurante cercano de comida italiana, ya que casi todos querían pizza, a excepción de Nate que quería comer pasta. Cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar a una mesa, ya que el chico que atendía no estaba por la labor de trabajar, haciendo que Evan empezara a quejarse (Mitad por el hambre, mitad por el coraje, ¿Cómo podían hacer esperar a un chico embarazado parado ahí?), tanto ruido estaba haciendo que llamó la atención del dueño del local, haciendo que Mihael tuviera que callar a Evan y hablar él como el hombre adulto y maduro que –NO– era. Al explicarle la situación al dueño, este se había disculpado con ellos por la actitud del chico –que resultó ser su hijo– y les buscaron una mesa para alegría de los pies de Nate y el estomago de Evan]

Ves papá, así se consigue una mesa- Había dicho Evan una vez que habían pedido, su pobre estomago no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin probar comida, así que empezó a rellenarse el estomago de refresco y pan, haciendo que los demás lo miraran como si fuera un cerdito- ¿Qué?-


	17. 0017

Mello x Near| capitulo 17

[Los chicos se iban a la escuela mientras el pequeño Nate se quedaba en casa, ya que no podía asistir más por su enorme pancita, así que se estaba quedando en casa mientras los chicos iban a la escuela y Mihael iba a su trabajo, ya habían pasado tres días y como él no era de ver televisión, se estaba hartando de estar encerrado, por lo que le hizo llegar su queja a Mihael y desafiando su tradición de ignorar la mayoría de las cosas que le rodeaban, era consciente de la situación, así que le pidió a Beyond que le prestara a Matt por las mañanas, y este aceptó, ya que el también dejaba a Matt en la casa mientras trabajaba]

Matt llegara en un rato y tiene llave, así que no te levantes a abrirle. Ya le dije las cosas que tienes prohibido hacer, así que te tendré bien vigiladito aunque no esté aquí- Y sin decir más el rubio se fue, dejando a Nate con cara de fastidio, a veces creía que su adorado Mihael tenía cámaras en la casa, y si no era así, ¿Cómo podría saber todo lo que hacía?-

[Estuvo sentado media hora frente al televisor, más pendiente a explicarle el programa a su hijo que en verlo realmente, cuando ya se había resignado a subir a su cuarto a dormir, alguien (aunque sabia y era obvio que solo podía ser Matt) entró a la casa y escuchó como lo llamaban por su nombre, después solo escuchaba pasitos acercándose corriendo, los que claramente no eran de una persona adulta y lo confirmó al ver a un pequeño pelirrojo llegar a donde estaba sentado, y vaya que impresionaba, no era común ver a un niño con el cabello y los ojos tan rojos como la mismísima sangre, pero de que era adorable lo era, así que le sonrió al niño, que no había parado de sonreírle desde que lo vio, y aunque no tenía todos los dientes, era realmente tierno]

Veo que ya lo encontraste- Se volteó rápidamente por el susto que le había pegado Matt, que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, no se conocían de mucho (Pero siendo sinceros, venia conociendo a todos los familiares de su rubio apenas unos 4 meses), pero lo que habían podido decirse era suficiente como para no tener esa típica incomodidad de la primera conversación- Ese es mi pequeño bebé- Cogió a su hijo y lo sentó entre ellos, una total pérdida de tiempo, ya que se bajó y se fue a ver caricaturas-

No sabía que tenías un niño- Y dudaba mucho que el resto lo supiera, ya que Mihael no le había dicho nada al respecto, Light (Que lo llamaba a diario para saber si Mihael hacia alguna burrada) tampoco le había comentado nada al respecto, ya que era el tío político del niño, porque obviamente este era hijo de Beyond-

Pues no se lo he dicho a nadie, eres el primero en saberlo- Llamó a su pequeño pelirrojo para presentarlo con el albino- Marc mira, este es tu tío Nate, te dije que iba a tener un bebé- Y como todo niño bien educado, saludó al albino y a su bebé-

[Más tarde procedió a explicarle al albino porque nadie sabía aun del pequeño que acababa de cumplir 1 año y 7 meses, ya que cuando se quedó embarazado tenía apenas 16 y eso podría ser un problema grave para su novio –ahora esposo– mucho mayor que él, y esa había sido la verdadera razón del viaje inesperado y largo que habían hecho por el mundo durante más de dos años]


	18. 0018

Mello x Near| capitulo 18

¿Tienes un bebé en tu pancita?- Le había preguntado nuevamente Marc, ya que sabía que los bebés estaban en la panza de mamá antes de nacer, pero no sabía cómo llegaban ahí- ¿Cómo llegó?- Y mientras preguntaba como el milagro de la vida era concebido, picaba ligeramente el bulto enorme donde estaba durmiendo su amiguito-

Pues mejor le preguntas a tu papá, los papás saben más de eso- Le había dicho Nate, la verdad solo le correspondía una de esas charlas y aun faltaban como mínimo unos 12 años, así que no muchas gracias- Mihael y los demás también, ¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo de comer?-

Nate, ¿Qué pasó con tus estudios? Sé que ya no puedes ir a la escuela por obvias razones, pero solo te quedaba menos de un mes para los exámenes- Matt y Nate habían ido a la cocina a intentar preparar algo para el almuerzo, ya que los demás estaban por llegar y Marc estaba hambriento, por lo que entre los dos intentaban hacer algo-

Pues hago las tareas aquí en casa y las mando a la escuela con Ivana, cuando toque hacer los exámenes, el maestro hará una excepción conmigo y haré todos los exámenes el mismo día, así que no tendré que ir tantos días seguidos- Habían optado por preparar algo realmente sencillo, espaguetis, ya que había sido la elección del pequeño pelirrojo-

[Una media hora después la cocina estaba llena de salsa por todos lados, pero el almuerzo estaba preparado, justo cuando se disponían a limpiar la cocina, el resto llegó a la casa, encontrándose con Marc que comía más que contento sus espaguetis, por lo cual, después de que todos estaban sentados en la mesa, se dispuso a explicarle la situación a los demás, así que después de responder mil y un preguntas sobre su pequeño hijo, que no había podido evitar llenarse de salsa por todas partes, claro que hubo que explicarle a Light y Elle, que habían llegado a la casa siendo arrastrados por Beyond, que quería que sus hermanos (ya que Light lo era de cierta forma) conocieran a su primogénito y único hijo (ya que Matt le había advertido que no tendrían ni uno más). Los gritos e improperios lanzados en contra del esposo de Matt no fueron pocos y mucho menos después de decir que se había casado con el pelirrojo]

Eres un puerco ¿sabes?- Le había dicho Light una vez que se había calmado, aunque esa no era realmente la palabra adecuada- Podrías habernos dicho que teníamos un sobrino mucho antes- Y eso era lo que tenía más que enfadado al castaño, que había algo que él no sabía-

¿Para qué me mataras? Eso no iba a pasar- Le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras veía como Light y Elle hablaban con el pequeño pelirrojo que tenía por hijo, que en un lindo gesto había abrazado a Light lleno de salsa, manchando toda la camisa de su tío, aunque parecía no importarle-


	19. 0019

Mello x Near| Capitulo 19

[Rápidamente habían pasado 3 semanas y el parto se acercaba cada vez más. Los chicos ya habían empezado sus vacaciones, así que estaban todos en casa. Para la alegría de Mihael, sus hijos (Y Nate) habían pasado todas las materias, ya se lo esperaba de los más pequeños, así que Evan fue el que más le sorprendió, suponía que era más para quedar bien con su novio que con él, porque tenía muchos años reprobando por lo menos 2. Nate y él estaban recogiendo todo en la habitación para dejarla lo más limpia posible (Y por Nate y él, se refería solo a él, ya que no dejaba al albino ni levantarse solo de la cama, mucho menos limpiar, por mucho que este se encaprichara con hacerlo, no era posible y ya]

Eres imposible ¿Sabes?- Le había dicho Nate desde la cama, a la cual había estado confinado durante el último mes, por cosa del rubio y de él mismo, ya que tenía que admitir que ya no podía levantarse solo si se acostaba o sentaba y le daba más pena pedir que lo ayudaran a levantarse que otra cosa-

Puede ser que lo sea, pero a que estas menos cansado de lo normal- Le respondió el rubio acostándose a su lado después de dejar preparado el pequeño bulto de mano con ropa para mañana- Recuerda que mañana tendrás una cesárea y no puedes estar haciendo fuerzas innecesarias- Le volvió a decir, ya que había estado repitiendo la misma canción desde que cumplió los 8 meses-

Pero eso no quiere decir que me tengas desterrado del resto del mundo aquí en la cama, me gustaría poder apagar la luz de la mesita sin que la…- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el rubio había apagado la lámpara, haciendo que el albino frunciera el ceño- Apagues por mí. ¿Ves? Es a esto que me refiero, no estoy tetrapléjico- Lo regañó con un lindo puchero que hace que por poco el rubio le salte encima, claro que se contuvo a tiempo-

Tú no te preocupes por eso, después de que te recuperes de la cesárea y estemos un momento a solas, podrás ser todo mío- Mientras decía eso, se acercó peligrosamente hasta el albino, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de tocarlo- Pero por ahora solo estaremos así, queriéndonos pero sin tocarnos, y si, se que suena estúpido, pero no quiero que nada le pase a nuestro pequeño- Escuchó un ligero susurro de parte del albino, pero no logró entenderlo, así que abrazó con uno de sus brazos al menor, que tenía una cara de fastidio impresionante-

[Lo que el rubio ignoró todo el rato antes de quedarse dormido, fueron las amenazas e improperios que el albino le dirigía, ya que no estaba contento por como lo había dejado el rubio, no le parecía justo. Tenían como tres meses de abstinencia por lo excesivamente cuidadoso que estaba siendo Mihael, aun teniendo permiso de su doctora para hacerlo (Claro que con mucha precaución y nada violento –aunque normalmente no lo hacían de esa forma-), pero el muy maldito se negaba, ya vería que dejarlo a él con las ganas después de provocarlo era una cosa seria. Se iba a desquitar y vaya que le saldría caro al rubio estúpido que se había conseguido de novio y padre de su bebé, y esperaba también que futuro esposo]


	20. 0020

Mello x Near| Capitulo 20

[La mañana no había tardado en llegar y como no, eran apenas las 10 de la mañana y ya estaban prácticamente todos en el auto, claro que aun no se habían ido por culpa de Mihael, que estaba aun buscando un montón de cosas, ya que estaba más nervioso que adicto en revisión y daba vueltas por la casa como gallina sin cabeza, buscando las llaves del auto. Ivana, que estaba sentada al lado de Nate, intentaba calmarlo con la ayuda de Evan y Gevanni, ya que se estaba impacientado mucho y el mal humor le subía como la espuma, suponía ella que era la verdadera personalidad del albino, aunque realmente no estaba muy segura, y vio que se equivocaba al ver la ligera expresión de dolor, supo que era porque el parto se acercaba y necesitaban irse pero a la de dos, así que salió del auto para buscar ella misma las llaves, las cuales encontró en la mesa del comedor, arrastró a su padre hasta el auto, pero al ver lo nervioso que estaba, pensó en dejar a Evan conducir, pero descartó la idea, ya que no confiaba para nada en su hermano, así que a quien le tocó manejar fue a Gevanni, que tenía licencia desde hace casi dos años, y que ya los había llevado en su auto (Regalo de su padre para pedir perdón a su hijo y convencerlo de regresar a casa, cosa que no funcionó por el celoso ‘‘esposo’’ que se cargaba el moreno]

Tu solo respira lentamente y antes de que te des cuenta estaremos en el hospital, no te preocupes- Le decía Nate a Mihael en un inútil intento de calmar al rubio, que no parecía querer calmarse, más parecía el embarazado que el albino- Después de unas pequeñas horas podrás tener en brazos a nuestro hijo- La cabeza del rubio reposaba superficialmente sobre el estomago de su pequeño amor, intentado pensar en cualquier otra cosa-

[Al llegar al hospital, llevaron a Nate con la doctora, que los esperaba con una sonrisa, a su lado estaban los demás, que al ver la pálida cara de Mihael solo pudieron reírse del pobre, que al ver una silla se desplomó en ella, ya que no podía entrar al parto. Nate desapareció por el pasillo con la doctora, claro que ella lo llevaba en silla de ruedas, después de despedirse por lo menos hasta dentro de un rato de los demás y en especial del pequeño Marc, que no había podido evitar hacerle como 5 preguntas sobre que le iban a hacer ahí adentro, las cuales no respondió como al niño le hubiera gustado, sino que lo mandó directamente con su padre, que no evitó las ganas de fulminarlo con la mirada por eso]

[Las siguientes dos horas tuvieron que esperar un poco, ya que la operación estaba puesta para las 12, también tenían que esperar a que la anestesia hiciera efecto, por lo cual después de las doce empezó el parto, el cual no tardó mucho tiempo y para alegría de todos no tuvo las complicaciones que eran una gran posibilidad por el tamaño del cuerpo del albino, quien fue la segunda persona en coger a su bebé, obviamente después de la doctora, quien se lo dio en sus brazos, sin embargo se lo quitaron segundos después para revisarlo y limpiarlo, así que una hora después (a eso de las 1 y cuarto) el bebé y su mamita estaban descansando en la cómoda habitación 801]


	21. 0021

Mello x Near| Capitulo 21

[Después de una larga hora, lograron hablar con la madre de Ryuichi y Linda, esta les había anunciado que la operación había sido todo un éxito para alegría de los presentes, así que les dijo el número de la habitación donde el albino y el bebé deberían estar descansando cómodamente. La habitación era tan blanca como las dos personas que estaban dentro, así que era un poco doloroso para la vista. Mihael fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, quedándose algo más que maravillado viendo a su pequeño albino dormir tranquilamente en la cama, al lado de la cama había una cuna pequeña donde estaba descansando su hijo, se lo había imaginado de tantas formas posibles, pero no podía compararse a la realidad, su hijo era tan pequeño y pálido, idéntico a Nate]

No dudo que también saques ese malgenio que tiene a veces- Dijo en voz baja, ya que no quería despertar al otro, solo que no sabía que este ya estaba despierto observándolo mientras él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su hijo- Me alegro de haberte puesto ahí adentro- No eran las palabras más dulces para decirle a un hijo, pero no se le ocurrió una forma menos burda de decirlo-

Yo hice la mayoría del trabajo, no te des tantos meritos- Su voz había sonado mucho más áspera de lo que pensó que sería, su garganta seca no estaba ayudándolo para nada- Y no te he escuchado felicitándome por darte a un angelito tan lindo- Mihael se acercó sonriente al albino y lo abrazó suavemente, ya que si le había dado un hijo realmente hermoso, su pequeño hijo era más de lo esperado, ya que (y no lo decía porque fuera su padre) era el bebé más lindo que había visto-

Créeme, desde que te mejores te lo empezaré a agradecer- Para desgracia del rubio, ese era el inicio del plan malvado de venganza que el albino estaba planeando en su contra por dejarlo en abstinencia, iba a decirle algo al rubio al respecto de ese tema, pero Nathan se encargó de mantener el plan secreto llamando la atención de sus padres con un pequeño gimoteo- Nate ¿Cómo lo levanto?- El menor estuvo a punto de soltarle uno de sus más sarcásticos comentarios, pero para suerte del rubio estaba entrando una de las enfermeras, que venía para pasarle al bebé al albino, pero al ver que ya había alguien con él, pidió disculpas para después intentar irse, pero Mihael se lo impidió y con toda la vergüenza del mundo le pidió ayuda para lograr coger en brazos al pequeño-¿Y si tenemos otro?-

No Mihael, ya tienes tres, recuerda, el número mágico- Mejor era no volver a mencionar el tema, ya que el tono de voz con el que respondió esa preguntita, era mejor no volver a insinuar que quería otro bebé… Bueno por lo menos no en unos 5 años, cuando Nathan dejara de ser un bebé y se convierta en un independiente niño idéntico a su ‘mami’, así Nate tendría síndrome del nido vacío y esa sería su oportunidad de oro-


	22. 0022

Mello x Near| Capitulo 22

Ok, ya le dimos suficiente tiempo a solas- Dijo Light unos 15 minutos después de que el rubio entrara a ver a su hijo- Yo también quiero ver a mi sobrino, así que vamos- Nadie objetó, ya que también estaban bastante intrigados de cómo se vería el pequeño-

[Cuando pasaron a la habitación, Nate sostenía al bebé entre sus brazos. El primero en llegar hasta el par de albinos fue el pequeño Marc, que era el único que no parecía estar absorbido por la blanca y linda atmosfera que había en ese cuarto, solo que aun al lado de la cama no podía ver a los albinos por su tamaño, así que Mihael lo subió a su regazo (él estaba sentado al lado de la cama), en ese momento el resto pareció salir de su estupor y se acercaron a ver al pequeño que parecía estar dormido, pero no lo estaba, nadie decía nada para no romper el cómodo silencio que estaba esparcido en todo el lugar, más Nate se estaba cansando de verlos a todos mirar a su hijo y a él como si fueran a desaparecer en una nube, así que no pudo evitar mirar a Mihael para pedir su ayuda, pero este parecía más perdido que los demás, más no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que el pequeño pelirrojo se encargó de hacerlo]

Es un angelito- Y como si ese fuera su nombre, hizo un pequeño ruido de aprobación, lo que hizo sonreír al pequeño pelirrojo- ¡Le agrado!- El ceño fruncido de la cara de Mihael hizo que Beyond tuviera que contener una carcajada, claro que todos los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba-

Por favor Mihael, que no tiene ni dos años, no esta pensando en robarte a tu pequeño bebé recién nacido- Dijo Light, porque había que detenerle esa paranoia al rubio desde que empieza a notarse, que si no se sale de control- Pero aunque me duela felicitarte, porque aun sigo enojado contigo, tuviste la decencia de hacer a un bebé muy tierno, me recuerda a Yoru cuando nació, la única época en la que no era un irrespetuoso pervertido- No se sabía porque había sonreído Elle, si era por lo dicho por su esposo o si era por la cara que había puesto Yoru al escucharlo decir eso-

[Estuvieron un buen rato hablando con la feliz pareja y admirando a su pequeño bebé, Ivana lo había cogido en brazos bastante asustada, ya que nunca había tenido en sus brazos a un bebé recién nacido o a un niño tan pequeño, a diferencia de Linda que cuidaba niños de vez en cuando para sus vecinos, ya estaba acostumbrada. Quien no quiso cargarlo fue Evan, ya que temía en el alma dejarlo caer y por más que le sugirieron coger a su hermanito en brazos, no pudieron hacerlo cambiar de idea. Gevanni si se había animado a cogerlo, aunque solo unos segundos, ya que también estaba asustado con la posibilidad dejarlo caer, poniéndose también en ese grupo estaban Yoru, el que nunca había estado más de 10 minutos en la misma habitación con un infante (Aparte de Marc, aunque este no dejaba que lo cargaran, ya que era un hombre grande, según él) y Ryuichi que con largo historial de torpeza no se atrevía. Por otro lado Elle estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mientras le hablaba al bebé, ya que este no le interrumpía como sus maleducados alumnos, ver así a su esposo hizo que Light se preguntara, ¿Estaba aun a tiempo de tener otro bebé?]


	23. 0023

Mello x Near| Capitulo 23

[En la casa de los Keehl se celebraba una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para el más pequeño de la casa, que ya cumplía su primer año, algo que realmente no hacía muy feliz a su papá, que creía que su hijo estaba creciendo muy rápido – aunque con eso no se refería a la altura del infante, que era bastante pequeño, aunque ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, el niño era demasiado parecido a Nate, eran prácticamente idénticos a diferencia de los ojos azules del pequeño, lo único que había heredado del rubio – tampoco le agradaba la relación que tenían su hijo y su sobrino (relación inventada por él y su cabeza de padre sobre protector), los niños tendían a jugar demasiado tiempo juntos – Pero él sabía que ambos eran los únicos pequeños de la casa y por eso jugaban todo el día juntos, pero eso aun no lo reconfortaba – y lo último que quería era que su hijo se enamorara antes de que él muriera, no quería estar vivo para ver a su hijo casarse o siquiera tener novio, no era algo que deseara ver nunca en su vida, y no solo era porque Nathan era su hijo más pequeño, tampoco quería ver a Ivana casándose así que no podían decir que era cosa nueva]

¿Por qué demonios Marc y Nathan siempre están jugando juntos?- Y ahí venia la pregunta diaria, Nate realmente empezaba a cansarse de esos celos de papá que se cargaba Mihael desde la llegada de su hijo a la casa, no le agradaba nada al rubio que su hijo se relacionara con otros bebés-

Porque los bebés de esa edad juegan juntos- Fue la simple respuesta de Nate, que ya le respondía la pregunta automáticamente esta salía de los labios del rubio- Recuerda que Marc solo es un bebé que ni ha cumplido los 3 años, no está pensando en cómo conquistar a Nathan y mucho menos en hacerle cosas de adulto, deberías dejar de hablar en voz baja cuando crees que estas solo, te escucho- La cara de indignación del mayor fue propia de un niño de 6 años caprichoso, no podría dejar de pensar que su bebé sería acosado por miles y miles de pervertidos en su adolescencia, principalmente por ese pequeño pelirrojo que ya venía de un padre pervertido y no dudaba que este heredara algo de Beyond-

[Sin más que objetar no le tocó más que observar a su angelito jugar con el que él creía iba a ser su mayor enemigo en unos años, porque estaba seguro que todos sabían que esa relación de amistad que tenían esos dos iba a pasar a más en su adolescencia, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta para no hacer que la locura de Mihael subiera otro escalón. Matt y Beyond por otro lado estaban contentos con esa amistad que su hijo estaba formando con el menor de los Keehl, a Matt le hacía ilusión ser familia de Nate y a Beyond le fascinaba la idea de fastidiar a Mihael cuando los dos pequeños empezaran su noviazgo o mejor, cuando se casaran]


	24. 0024

Mello x Near| Capitulo 24

[La fiesta había empezado, era una fiesta bastante pequeña y privada, solo para los familiares y amigos más cercanos de la familia – véase Light, Elle, Yoru, Linda, Ryuichi, Gevanni, Marc, Matt y Beyond – (la madre de Linda y Ryuichi no pudo asistir por su trabajo). Para felicidad de Mihael no habían más niños en esa fiesta, porque no se podía ver controlando a más de dos niños que quisieran estar corriendo por su casa y mucho menos abrazando a su pequeño bebé, ya le dolían los dientes de rechinarlos al ver a su angelito ser abrazado tantas veces por el pelirrojo, no estaba exagerando ya que aun podía verlos abrazarse, pero prefería guardarse sus celos para él porque no quería ser sermoneado por Nate y Light otra vez por lo mismo, ya que antes intentó separar a ambos niños, solamente logrando que su albino hijo llorara hasta ponerse más rojo que el cabello del otro niño, y no había sido lindo ser reprendido a su edad, se había sentido como un niño cuando hace algo malo y según él no había hecho nada malo]

No me simpatizas niño- Le dijo a Marc en voz baja, claro que este no se inmutó y simplemente le respondió con la mejor de sus sinceras sonrisas-

Tu si me agradas tío Mello- El pequeño había empezado a llamarlo así desde que escuchó a su tío Light decirle así al rubio, era un apodo que el castaño le había puesto al rubio cuando eran adolescentes, ya que decía que ese nombre del rubio era demasiado bíblico para su gusto-

¿Por qué eres tan tierno? Me pones difícil que pueda odiarte- El pequeño le dio al rubio uno de los caramelos que tenía. Sabía que nunca podría llegar a odiar a ese niño, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, estaría feliz si su hijo saliera con él en un futuro- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Nathan?- Y sin decir media palabra más, ya estaba corriendo por todo el salón buscando a su albino amigo, y aunque sus padres le hubieran dicho más de mil veces que Nathan no era un ángel, él aun le iba a seguir diciendo así-

Veo que ya estas entrando en razón- Fue lo que escuchó a sus espaldas, claro que era la voz de Nate, que agradecía intensamente al cielo que el rubio entrara en razón, al parecer iba a ser más temprano que tarde- Me alegro. Mira lo feliz que es nuestro bebé mientras está con Marc- Y aunque aun le picaran los celos en el pecho, tenía que admitir que su hijo estaba mucho más feliz cuando estaba al lado del pequeño de ojos rojos-

Tendré que dejarlos ir a todos algún día ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó al albino mientras lo abrazaba, la voz del rubio sonaba un poco triste, ya que sabía que en algún momento todos sus hijos se casarían y se irían de casa-

No tendrás que dejarme ir a mí, siempre estaré aquí para ti, recuerda eso-


	25. 0025

Mello x Near| Capitulo 25

Gevanni, mira lo que encontré- El moreno miró a su pequeño cuñado de 3 años, que cada día le parecía más parecido a su mamá, cogió la pequeña bolsa que el albino le estaba extendiendo- Es bonito lo que está adentro, brilla- No había podido evitar sonreír al escuchar al niño, realmente le gustaban los bebés y esperaba poder tener uno así con Evan algún día-

¿De dónde sacaste esto?- Le preguntó más que sorprendido por el contenido de la bolsa, realmente solo quería confirmar algo- ¿Lo encontraste en el cuarto de tu hermano?- El niño siguió sonriendo y solo se limito a asentir. La cara que suponía él que tenía no era normal, ya que sentía que estaba sonrojado y al mismo tiempo tan blanco como una nube, realmente no se esperaba eso para nada-

[Siguió cuidando del niño unas dos horas más hasta que Nate regresó a la casa, encontró a Gevanni más raro de lo normal, así que le preguntó qué demonios le pasaba, solo recibiendo una pequeña bolsa blanca, que según el moreno, Nathan le había traído, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era un anillo de compromiso y era más que obvio que era para el moreno, ya que venía grabado en la parte atrás con una muy clara GYE, dejaba lugar a dudas que su pequeño hijo sin querer había arruinado la posiblemente causa de diabetes emocional que Evan tenía planeado para pedirle a Gevanni que se casara con él. Ahora comprendía cual era la gran desesperación que tenía el rubio por conseguir un trabajo, quería comprarlo con su propio dinero]

¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?- Fue la pregunta que estaba atormentando la mente del más alto, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Actuar sorprendido cuando el rubio se propusiera o qué?- Aconséjame Nate- El albino lo miró con una ceja levantada, como diciéndole que era más que obvio lo que tenía que hacer-

Solo espera a que llegue de la universidad y entrégale la bolsa como hiciste conmigo, después lo abrazas y le dices que ya sabes del anillo- Por fin al cara del moreno empezaba a tener su color natural, para alegría del albino, que ya le preocupaba la palidez que el otro había adquirido por los nervios- O no le dices nada porque yo ya le dije sin querer… Bienvenido a casa Evan. Ivana, Mihael y Nathan vengan conmigo a la cocina, ¿Si?- Los dos rubios agradecieron en el alma al albino por sacarlos de esa situación, Ivana cogió en brazos a Nathan y todos se fueron a la cocina, dejándoles su espacio a los dos chicos-

Espero que no estés planeando decirme que no, no quiero presionarte, pero me romperías el corazoncito- Dijo Evan para relajar el ambiente entre ambos, claro que eso hizo sonreír al moreno, claro que aun seguía sintiéndose nervioso por la respuesta que este pudiera darle-

Claro que me casaré contigo, solo es que me tomaste por sorpresa- Al escuchar esas palabras Evan pudo volver a respirar por fin, estaba tan contento que no pudo evitar abrazar tan fuerte a su prometido que se cayeron al suelo- Pero sabes que mi familia vendrá a la boda, ¿Verdad?-

Con tal de hacerte mi esposo, no me importa si tengo que soportar al estúpido de Ryan-


	26. 0026

Mello x Near| Capitulo 26

[Los dos estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación, que más que conversación era una pelea en voz baja, porque su pequeño hijo dormía en la cama de la habitación y lo último que querían era que él los escuchara pelear, ya que su hijo era un niño muy sensible y no le gustaba ver a la gente discutir, mucho menos pelear, por lo que preferían hablar en voz muy baja aunque este estuviera dormido. El tema de discusión había sido el mismo durante esas últimas dos semanas, claro que eso era parte de la venganza de Nate que se había tardado unos largos 5 años en empezar a funcionar, pero ahora estaba saliendo a pedir de boca para el albino, y si todo salía como él quería, podría lograr matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que no planeaba tener más hijos, pero se había dado cuenta de que Mihael había intentado embarazarlo sin que él se diera cuenta, solo que no era tan ingenuo como el rubio creía y sin que él se percatara había empezado a tomar anticonceptivos. Así que como doble venganza, por dejarlo en abstinencia cuando estuvo embarazado y por intentar engañarlo, iba a hacer que este se doblegara bajo su mando, total, ellos vivían en ese tira y afloja porque eran demasiado competitivos y eso todos lo sabían]

¡Pero Nate!- Volvió a quejarse el rubio, parecía de la misma edad de Nathan- Ya tienes 19, ¿Cuantos años más vamos a esperar para casarnos?- El reclamo diario durante ese tiempo, ciertamente no le molestaba para nada al albino casarse con Mihael, era el hombre que amaba y el padre de su hijo, pero tenía que ponerle sus reglas al rubio-

Ya te dije, cuando te hagas la vasectomía- No pudo evitar que su boca se abriera como si hubiera escuchado la mayor barbaridad del planeta, el albino ya le había mencionado el tema unas cuantas veces antes pero nunca pensó que estuviera hablando enserio- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que intentabas embarazarme a escondidas?- La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del rubio solo fue opacada por el sonrojo y la vergüenza que tenía, se veía realmente arrepentido, lo que casi hace que el albino se retractara, pero algo en él no lo dejó-

Sé que hice mal, pero es que quería otro hijo, mira lo rápido que mis hijos están creciendo, ya Ivana está en la universidad, Evan se casa este año y Nathan ya empezó la primaria, cuando me venga a dar cuenta ya lo estaré llevando por el altar para entregárselo al lobo- Claro que con eso se refería se refería al pobre pelirrojo de Marc, porque cuando todos creían que Mihael estaba superando ese tema, su hijo no tuvo mejor idea que besar a Marc en frente del rubio y todos los presentes, claro que había sido un acto de cariño de un niño de apenas 4 años que no sabía la importancia de un beso en los labios, pero eso desató el infierno esa noche-

Bien… Mihael recuerda que yo tengo apenas 19 años, para que no pueda tener más bebés todavía me quedan más de dos décadas, así que no te preocupes, si se nos queda el nido vacío podemos rellenarlo, además está la posibilidad de adoptar así como hicieron Light y Elle, por lo que no te preocupes- Claro que todo lo que había dicho Mihael que le preocupaba era verdad, pero como plus pudo hacer que el albino se olvidara del tema que estaban hablando, por lo que estaba feliz con exteriorizar sus preocupaciones y hacer que el albino se olvidara del tema de la vasectomía- Además siempre tendrás a Ivana, ya que parece que ella no quiere casarse en mucho tiempo-

Al menos eso me reconforta- Fue lo que respondió el rubio antes de llevarse en brazos al albino a la cama, claro que solo a dormir, ya que su hijito seguía ahí durmiendo-


	27. 0027

Mello x Near| Capitulo 27

[La boda había empezado como todas, lo típico, gente llorando, entre ellos era preciso incluir a Mihael, que nunca llegó a pensar que lloraría porque su hijo mayor se casara, tarde se percató de ello, pues todos lo habían visto llorar como una madre con síndrome de nido vacío, había sido un momento muy emotivo para padre e hijo, aunque era más una exageración de parte del mayor, ya que no era como si su hijo se fuera a ir a vivir muy lejos, estarían en la misma calle, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie cuando el rubio menor lo mencionó, se sabía de antemano que no se iban a separar mucho, ya que Mihael se había encargado de hacer que sus hijos lo amaran demasiado como para que se fueran muy lejos, la misma Ivana no se había mudado porque esperaba que unos vecinos se mudaran para así poder comprar su casa]

A ver, ¿Cómo diantres se ponen estas malditas corbatas?- Faltaban algo así como 20 minutos para la ceremonia, y ambos rubios (Y Yoru, ya que era el padrino de Evan) se estaban vistiendo en la habitación del novio, claro que lo único que faltaba era ponerse las corbatas y ninguno de los presentes parecía saber cómo demonios ponerla-

A mí ni me miren, Ryuichi es quien me las amarra, yo de esta mierda no sé nada- Dijo Yoru después de recibir un par de miradas algo angustiadas, en eso el siempre pequeño Nate de 21 años entró a la habitación, viendo que ese par estuviera listo, cosa que por desgracia no era-

Quedan 15 minutos trió de tarados y aun no están listos…- Claro que Nate tuvo que hacerles los nudos a las tres corbatas, ya después de dejarlos listos, el albino y Yoru dejaron a padre e hijo a solas para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente-

Evan, ya eres todo un hombrecito y te casas hoy, no puedo enseñarte más porque se nota que soy buen ejemplo a seguir y aprendiste todo lo bueno de este hombre- Ambos no pudieron reprimir el ataque de risa que les dio después de eso- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cruzar ese pasillo y esperar a tu noviecito, después de eso quizás las cosas se pongan difíciles, pero a esta edad ya tienes que saber que todo lo bueno tiene uno que ganárselo con esfuerzo, así que da lo mejor de ti para que tu matrimonio dure más que los años que tienes ahora mismo-

[No hubo necesidad de decir más, ya que sabían que ambos se iban a poner demasiado emocionales, por lo que prefirieron ir al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, para alegría del resto que ya los estaban esperando para dar comienzo a la boda, los ojos de Evan no pudieron evitar cruzar toda la habitación antes de que Gevanni llegara y para su sorpresa (Y mucho disgusto tenía que admitir) no pudo impedir ver que su hermana estaba más que feliz charlando con el infeliz de su cuñado, esperaba que nada de eso pasara a mayores, ya que se conocía y sabia que no sería capaz de dejar a su hermanita en brazos de ese… Sus pensamientos homicidas fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de Gevanni atravesando ese salón, ya sabría Ivana en lo que se metía, él estaba muy ocupado viendo caminar a su futuro esposo]


	28. 0028

Mello x Near| Capitulo 28

[Claro que no pensaba Mihael que dos años después tendría que tragarse el ver a su hijita con un vestido de novia, eso sí que no se lo esperó. Hace un año había tenido que ver a Yoru y Ryuichi casarse, después, a principios de ese año, le tocó ver a la pequeña Linda desposarse con un muy reconocido abogado que conoció cuando estudiaba en la universidad, pero no, ahora le tocaba tener que ver a su propia hija pasar por el altar, es más, tendría que dejarla en manos de su esposo, y siendo sinceros, no le agradaba para nada el maldito, Ryan Loud no se merecía a alguien tan buena como su hijita, nada de eso, pero no podía hacer a su hija infeliz, ella había decidido ser la esposa de ese tipejo y no tenía más opción que aceptarlo, aunque no sabía él si podría pasar por eso nuevamente, si sabían a qué se refería, no estaba muy seguro si dejaría a Nathan casarse]

Yo también quiero tener una boda como la tuya hermana- Fue lo que escuchó de los labios de su pequeño que veía embelesado el blanco vestido de su hermana, ella no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente, claro que los presentes también lo hicieron al ver la expresión de pánico total de la cara del rubio- Solo que yo usaré un vestido más bonito y negro- Ahora le tocó fingir indignación a la rubia, Mihael no estaba de mejor humor al escuchar eso, no quería que su pequeño de 8 años planeando su boda-

Papá deja de fruncir el ceño o te pondrás viejo y arrugado antes de tener nietos- Tampoco fue como si le gustara escuchar eso, porque lo último en lo que pensaba era en tener nietos, según él, aun estaba muy joven y claro que con eso se refería a que sus hijos estaban muy jóvenes para llenarlo de niños- Ven que ya es tiempo de que entregues a tu princesa- El rubio no se dio el lujo de quitar su ceño fruncido siquiera cuando caminaba por el pasillo, el cual se hizo más largo que nunca, ya que Mihael caminaba más lento de lo acordado-

[La cara del rubio asustó un poco al pelirrojo; Ryan no se imaginaba que su suegro lo odiara con tanta pasión, ya se lo habían advertido, pero él no quería creer que en verdad su suegro no lo pasara ni por un coladero, aunque este se lo había dicho explícitamente y había sido la primera palabra que había dicho en su brindis en la cena de ensayo, él había pensado que era una simple broma o un juego, pero le quedó más que claro que no era así al verle a los ojos, el hombre no estaba feliz con ese asunto, pero al parecer se tragaba todo porque su hija estuviera feliz. Ya sabía que no le agradaba para nada a Evan tampoco, pero el rubio no podía opinar, ya que él se había casado con su hermanito menor. Las palabras que dijo su suegro se le quedaron en la mente toda la ceremonia]

‘‘Si lastimas a mi hija, recuerda que soy policía y puedo hacer que tu cuerpo desaparezca a un lugar donde nadie lo va a encontrar’’


	29. 0029

Mello x Near| Capitulo 29

[Y cuando él menos se lo esperaba, por fin había llegado su boda. Finalmente podría convertir en su esposo a su albino, tan emocionado estaba que no le había importado que su hijito de 11 años le dijera que se había hecho novio del pelirrojo, hasta lo felicitó, claro que al día siguiente nada más poner los pies en la alfombra, le llegaron a la mente las palabras de su hijo, ya era novio de Marc… Eso significaba que en cualquier momento su angelito podría ser arrastrado al infierno, y con eso se refería a que con una relación de noviazgo, venia de la mano el sexo y eso si que no pasaría en todo lo que le restaba de vida. No pudo armar escándalo en todo el tiempo que estuvieron armando la boda, ya que el albino no podía ocuparse de eso mientras atendía a sus suicidas pacientes, así que él se tomó la libertad (Además de que no tenía opción) de ayudar a Light e Ivana a planear todo ese asunto]

Escucha papá, sé que crees que Marc y yo vamos a ponernos más ‘cariñosos’ con esto de que somos novios, pero no te preocupes, que no tenemos planeado tener relaciones en mucho tiempo, así que deja de matarlo con la mirada cada que puedes- Nada que ver, claro que pudo fingir que su expresión se relajaba, hasta logró poner una sonrisa más falsa que billete de 3 dólares, pero por lo menos eso hizo feliz al pequeño albino-

Pero prométele a papá que no tendré nietos de tu parte en mucho tiempo- Y claro que no tuvo más remedio que decirle que sí, pero no estaba mintiendo, ya que no creía poder con un niño antes de los 20 años-

[La ceremonia no había sido algo del otro mundo, realmente solo estaban presentes los más cercanos amigos de Mihael y Nate, (Obviamente nadie de la policía) y los familiares, (ósea sus hijos). No pasó nada fuera de lo común, ningún desenlace tele novelesco, el novio no fue secuestrado por el villano que desea a su futura ‘esposa’ ni ningún amante (Que ninguno de los dos tenía) apareció para matarlos a ambos. No, todo había sido de lo más normal, incluso la fiesta que prometía ser toda una locura fue relativamente calmada, ya que había bebés presentes, (Véase el pequeño hijo de Gevanni y Evan, y la pequeña princesa de Ivana y Ryan, que para alegría de su padre, solo se parecía a la rubia. También, aunque no sabía si podía contar al pequeño Sunao de 7 años, hijo adoptivo de Light y Elle, que no pudo esperar para caer dormido en los brazos del castaño, nada más empezar la fiesta), También tenía que incluir a Ryuichi, que aunque era todo un hombre con trabajo y graduado de la universidad, tampoco pudo evitar dormirse antes de las 10 sentado sobre el regazo de su esposo Yoru. Y él creía que iba a ser el primero en querer irse a acostar, pero no, aun le quedaban mucha energía para festejar un par de horas más]


	30. 0030

Mello x Near| Capitulo 30

[Y no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué había dejado vivir a Marc después de embarazar a su angelito con 16, ni porque lo dejaba casarse con su bebé después de traicionar su confianza, claro que no le molestaba tener un nieto tan adorable como Mike, claro que no, era un niño adorable más allá de lo posible, aunque aun no perdonaba a Marc por lo hecho, le agradecía en silencio (Y a veces en voz alta) por tener a ese angelito en su casa la mayor parte de la semana, con el cabello tan blanco como Nathan y Nate, pero con los ojos tan o más rojos que Marc y Beyond. Ahora sentado en los bancos de la iglesia veía a su hijo casarse y claro que quería llorar, pero no iba a dejar que pensaran que era débil, aunque estuviera llorando sin darse cuenta, Nate a su lado le sostuvo la mano, no pudo evitar voltearse a mirarlo, no tenía más de 32 años pero parecía tener aun los 15, tan pequeño como siempre, aunque más redondito debido al embarazo de las gemelas, (aunque después de tener a Ethan le había jurado no tener ni uno más, ahora esperaba a esas niñas), Ethan miraba a su sobrino que si acaso era más pequeño que él mismo por dos meses, pero sí que se había tomado enserio eso de ser tío, ya que protegía a su sobrino en el jardín de niños como si el pequeño albino fuera de cristal y ningún plebeyo merecía ni un segundo de su atención, claro que el pequeño rubio era así por todas las ideas que le había metido en la cabeza, pero vaya que no se arrepentía, si seguía así la cosa, podría tener a Mike a salvo de predadores, (también había puesto en ese plan a su nieto Liam de 8 años, (Que si infundía miedo entre los niños al ser mayor), pero eso no era importante). Lo importante era que todos sus hijos y nietos, crecían más rápido de lo que le gustaría, y no estaba contento con nada de eso]

Mihael por favor, que no estamos en un funeral, deja de llorar de esa forma- Lo regañó en susurros Nate, ya que realmente lo que más se escuchaba en la iglesia eran los hipidos del rubio, no estaba siendo tan disimulado como él creía- Vas a hacer llorar a los niños- Y efectivamente su hijo se veía entre asustado y confundido, al igual que sus nietos, pero claro que no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar a pulmón abierto, se le casaba su único hijo doncel, ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Sentía como si se les estuvieran yendo de su lado todos sus hijos, aunque estos vivían justo al lado, ya que ocupaban el barrio para vivir todos juntos, incluso los demás habían cambiado de domicilio para vivir en esa calle, pero sabía que no era lo mismo-

[Tuvo que calmarse al ver la regañina mirada de su hijo, heredada de Nate obviamente, así que tuvo que contener su llanto para soltarlo en un muy emocional brindis de boda en el que muchos de los invitados no pudieron reprimir sus lágrimas, ya que el hombre estaba emocionado, realmente emocionado. Sentado junto a Nate mientras veía a su Nathan bailando con Ethan solo pudo causarle ternura, ya lo había aceptado, tendría que ver a sus hijos casarse y ser feliz con las decisiones que hagan, porque él realmente se arriesgó con Nate (o quizás era al revés) pero sí que se alegraba de eso]

Ethan= Hijo de Mello y Near. Liam= Hijo de Evan y Gevanni. Mike= Hijo de Marc y Nathan.


End file.
